


fingertips

by purple_fairy_lights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass did not plan on their marriage, but they got it, and they had to learn as they went.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Michael Corner/Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> The Sacred Twenty-Eight
> 
> The Loyal House of Abbott (Possibly Tainted)
> 
> The Aristocratic House of Avery
> 
> The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Tainted, though all signs of being tainted were covered)
> 
> The Righteous and Foregone House of Bulstrode 
> 
> The Primeval House of Burke
> 
> The Most Noble House of Carrow
> 
> The Primal and Patrician House of Crouch (Not Extant, Extinct)
> 
> The Titled House of Fawley
> 
> The Earliest and Worthy House of Flint
> 
> The Ancient House of Gaunt (Not Extant, Extinct due to the male line)
> 
> The Finest House of Greengrass (Extant in the female line, any remaining male members are not  
> open about their status in favor of neautrality)
> 
> The Olden and Most Honorable House of Lestrange (No remaining members of the Lestrange family have been recognized, likely extinct)
> 
> The Honest House of Longbottom (Possibly tainted, unlikely)
> 
> The High House of Macmillan
> 
> The Ancient and Everlasting House of Malfoy
> 
> The Ever Elegant House of Nott
> 
> The Accomplished House of Ollivander (One childless heir remains)
> 
> The Cherished House of Parkinson 
> 
> The Brave House of Prewett (Tainted by Blood Traitors)
> 
> The Capistrate House of Rosier
> 
> The Proud House of Rowle
> 
> The Validated and Titled House of Selwyn
> 
> The Clement House of Shacklebolt (Tainted by Blood Traitors)
> 
> The Old and Prideful House of Shafiq
> 
> The Marked House of Slughorn
> 
> The Sacred House of Travers
> 
> The Amiable House of Weasley (Tainted by Blood Traitors)
> 
> The Knowing and Uncorrupted House of Yaxley

"Draco come down stairs!"

Narcissa Malfoy's voice echoed up the staircase loud and clear. "Coming Mother," Draco replied absentmindedly. He placed the book that he was reading on his bedside table and stood up. He made his way down the open, dark hall and the winding staircase.

"What is it Mother," Draco asked as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Narcissa was standing there, wearing a long, midnight blue dress, her blonde hair, streaks of black and gray, pulled into a firm ponytail. "Come into the glass room, your Father and I are just going to speak to you," she told her son, her voice was endearing yet a bit apprehensive all at once. Draco needn't say anything, and instead just nodded and followed his Mother's lead to the glass room. 

Upon entering, Draco was greeted by the familiar tinted glass walls of the room and his Father sitting in a high back, black leather chair. "Hello Draco," Lucius Malfoy drawled as his son entered the room. "Have a seat," he then followed. The whole Malfoy family had the same posture, upright, chins slightly tilted upwards, a neutral expression on their pale faces. Draco sat on a black leather ottoman opposite of his parents' matching individual high back arm chairs. "What do you require," Draco asked. He spoke so properly to his family, except for his Aunt Andromeda, who he wasn't allowed to see often, and his Grandmother Druella who had a soft spot for him, however she passed away. Draco leaves flowers one her grave once a month up to this day. 

"Draco now that you've reached twenty years of age your Mother and I would like to talk about plans of being wed," Lucius explained, an Narcissa nodded to confirm. It was slighlty weird to hear his parents talk about marriage. Though not the first time they had brought it up, his parents were only affectionate behind closed doors, especially his Mother. This as well as other things made their relationship appear more as business partners than husband and wife. Many would state, however, that Lucius would consider himself superior to his wife. That subject was debatable. "Your Father and I have been looking at potential wives and we have narrowed them down to three," Narcissa informed her son. "May I ask who they are Mother," he replied. "Well of course. We have come down to Astoria Greengrass, such a lovely girl. She stands tall, long dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her family appears to have good values and she is young and fertile. She's eighteen, graduated just earlier this year. And then there's Abigale Flint. She is a good option as well, neutral colored hair, ivory skin. She is nineteen, and we know her family well, in fact you played quidditch with her brother Marcus. Finally, there's Ann Calypso Shafiq, nineteen. She's very ideal. Her hair is blonde and pin straight. She has fair skin, dark eyes, she's slim and tall but still stands shorter than yourself. We have our favorite, but we have decided that you should officially meet them first as becoming married forms a bond and we would like to make sure that we have a daughter-in-law and grandchild that are connected by DNA and heart alike," Draco's Mother explained. Inside, he felt this feeling of exponential dread, but on the outside he just nodded and asked, "When will I be seeing them?" "Thursday afternoon for tea. We expect you to have your best and most reasonable behaviour and to treat these women with respect as one could end up bearing your child," Lucius said. Though the phrase he was saying was ever so slightly uncomfortable, he didn't show it, his tone and facial expression remained monotone and unaltered. "Alright, Mother, Father, I agree to those terms. I am prepared to meet the women," Draco said, and he hated saying it. The way that it rolled out of his mouth and this discomfort that it carried. Whether his parents noticed this or not, he couldn't tell. They remained the same. "Thank you for your presence, you're dismissed," his Father said, almost no hint of emotion. Draco simply nodded, something he did a lot around his parents and there was often nothing to say. Once he stepped out, he was only a few steps away when his Mother was behind him. 

"Thank you for speaking with us Draco Dear, truly. I know that the situation isn't exactly ideal, but I think that you will like these women. I'm sorry that it has to be this way," Narcissa said, and she really did look sorry. Her expression was mostly the same, but there was a small quiver in her voice, a small relax in the furrow of her eyebrows, a bit of a crestfallen look in her eyes. "Thank you Mother," Draco said. A small half, or perhaps only a quarter of a smile graced his face for just a second, and his Mother did the same. Her glossy blue eyes looked at him and she opened her arms, giving her son a hug. 

* * *

Draco waved his wand and watched as every strand of his hair put itself in place. His favorite House Elf, Cherry, had taught him that spell when he was eleven, said it was a good one to know at Hogwarts for when he had to do his hair on his own everyday. H

Draco was already wearing the perfectly tailored suit that his Father had bought him. He felt prepared, not well prepared, but ready at the least. He took a deep breath, knowing that this day had the strong ability to change his life forever. He then closed his eyes and nodded, stepping away from the mirror and walking towards his door. He turned the handle slowly and took a soft step out the doorway. He then turned around and closed the door quietly, not trying to attract any attention before he was downstairs. He walked down that same dark hall and the winding staircase. Once he reached the grand bottom, he stepped down and there was his Mother waiting for him. It was normal, whenever Narcissa was anticipating her son being down the stairs, she would stand and wait to greet him at the bottom. She put her arm out and Draco looped his through. "We'll be meeting them in the tea room," she said, giving her son a half smile and leading the way. They walked across the large living room and down a long hallway before reaching two large white doors. Narcissa used her free hand to take her wand out of her black robes, ruby red accents, and she used it to trace the Malfoy Family Seal on the doorknob. Upon doing so, she placed her wand back and the doors opened for her. There was a medium sized room which held four tables. At the nearest table was Lucius, sitting tall and proud, his pimp stick standing up right next to him. At the next table was a woman with long hair that was curly and dark next to a man who's hair was very white blonde, perhaps lighter than Draco's. Completing that table was a young woman, hair dark and wavy drifting right below her shoulders. Her eyes shone a bright blue and her posture was so slightly more relaxed than everyone else in the room. The third table sat a woman who's hair was black next to a brown haired man. Their daughter's hair was a beige color and she was looking down a bit. Lastly was the table nearest the back wall. There was a woman with blonde hair and a man with auburn hair who appeared to be enjoying their time there. They were chatting in a barely audible whisper and the woman actually looked rather pleasant. Across from them, the teenage girl sat observing her parents conversation, her straight blonde hair hitting right above her rear end.

"Closest is our family, followed by the Greengrasses, Flints, and Shafiqs respectively," Narcissa whisped to Draco. He looked around the room one more time and said, "Alright," with a small bow and rise of the head. 

Draco took a seat across from his Father while his Mother announced to the room. "I would like to cordially welcome everyone to The Malfoy Manor, we are delighted to have you join us on this Thursday afternoon. We will first have each family meet my husband and son, and then each lady will speak to Draco individually," she explained. Everyone in the room nodded and there was a light applause. Narccisa sat herself down to the right of her son and the Greengrasses rose to their feet. The father sat next to Lucius, the mother across from Narcissa, and Astoria next to Draco. The first to speak was Mr. Greengrass. 

"I would like to introduce your family to my wife, Laurel, and my daughter, Astoria. I myself am Cyrus, and I believe that your son and my daughter could have a successful marriage and bring us lovely grandchildren," Cyrus Greengrass said. There was a sense of pleasantness in his voice but it sounded so false, so artificial. Laurel Greengrass smiled and nodded in a way that was rather suboridinant, and Astoria just shifted her head, a sweet, soft look in her eyes. He recognized her, their Mothers used to set up play dates for Daphne and Draco. Daphne, however, ended with Michael Corner, a half-blood, whom she's currently married to, and so her younger sister Astoria was the best fit next option. Their conversation was dull, and Draco and Astoria truly didn't speak much. Instead, it was the parents speaking of personality traits and fertility rates and things that were a bit unneccessary and in Draco and Astoria's shared opinion, not the most important parts of a marriage. Whether or not your personality traits fit together or if you could produce two sons was not Draco's highest thought in his mind. He really was looking for a source of happiness, and perhaps it could be set up here. 

When the Malfoys deemed that they were done with the Greengrasses, they went back to their table and the Flints approached them. The Flints were a very neutral looking family, the parents wearing black and the daughter wearing green. They weren't built like your averagely stuck up family. They seemed quiet and loving, a small smile on all of their faces as they took their seats. This family all introduced themselves. The Father, Fiorello Flint, spoke firmly and softly with a smirk on his face, it seemed both sarcastic and intimidating, at least Draco thought. Next was the mother, Aviva Flint. She had a kind smile, her black braided hair completing her look, and she looked quite youthful for her age. Finally was their daughter, Abigale Flint. Draco had to admit, that though she was pretty, she looked bland. Her eyes were large and dark, she was a bit more tan than everyone else in the room. "It's lovely to see you Narcissa," Aviva said firmly. "You as well," Narcissa replied. Lucius Malfoy was never one for small talk. "I would like to inquire what about your family makes you believe that our family would fit well with yours and that our Draco would work well with your daughter," he asked. He also spoke in a monotone voice, slightly drawling out each of his words, an intentional intimidating slur at the end of each phrase. "Our Abigale really is a lovely girl. She is almost gauranteed to bring you a grandson, as each member of our family has had a son before they had a daughter. She is educated and knows how to cook and clean as well as assert house elves and work well with them. We would be grateful if your Draco would consider wedding our Abigale," Fiorello said. Lucius nodded and the Mothers began to chat. Fiorello and Lucius discussed the business end of things as well as housing arangements and family connections. Abigale made small talk with Draco, speaking of the weather, their Hogwarst years, and mutual friends. She was pleasant, she was more open than Astoria, and she was very certain as she spoke, not unsure or uneasy when she spoke Confident. 

They were not to sit forever, however, and as their conversation died out they got up and went back ot their table. Lastly was the Shafiqs. The mother was pale with curly blonde hair, about half of which was fastened behind her head with an eagle clip. She was very kind looking, and so was her husband. He was a bit more tan and his hair was an auburn, reddish brownish color. He didn't appear to be white, perhaps Pakistani or something similar, but he wasn't dark either, his skin only rather tan at most. Their daughter's skin was pale but had this oddly golden glow and her hair was straight and blonde, hitting right above her rear end. Her eyes were a dark, deep green and there was a resting half smile on her face. The Mother, was in fact the one to introduce the family, which was a bit abnormal but a sign of power and equality through the family. "It's a pleasure to see all of you," she started. "I am Australis, this is my husband, Circinus, and our daughter, Ann Calypso," she finished. "You have such beautiful names," Narcissa noted. "Why thank you," Circinus said with a smile. They seemed friendly but it seemed as there though was some kind of hurt below the surface. Like they wished they had a choice. Their talk, though these people seemed so charming, was very bland. They talked of basic things thta were on the surface, nothing digging into history or politics, fertility or character ouside of basic personality traits. Draco was alright with this, though. 

When they were done speaking, everyone left the room except for Draco, who was left alone at his table. The first woman to enter was Abigale Flint. She took a seat across from Draco now, rather than next to him as she did before. She took a deep breath, and introduced herself again. "Hello, I introduced myself before but I suppose that I should do it again. Abigale Flint," she said with a small half smile, putting her hand out. "Draco Malfoy," Draco replied, shaking her hand. "So, how are you doing," Abigale asked cordially. She was so calm. "I am well, and yourself," Draco asked. Though his voice sounded sure, he was still not quite as relaxed. Draco never had a 'charm.' He was always quite stiff, in his tone, the way he sat and the way he presented himself. This girl was different, she seemed inidividualistic, not the type to be in an arranged marriage, none the less in one with Draco Malfoy. This was Blaise's type of girl, Theo's maybe. And Draco knew it. But he continued to talk to the girl. She was a Slytherin, of course, but Draco wasn't one to mingle and had never really talked to her, barely noticed her in fact. She had played quidditch in her fifth, sixth, and seventh year after taking a sudden interest in the sport, but this is when Draco had already quit the team. Of course, in her sixth year, she didn't have much field time, as the war was going on. She and her older brother Marcus were the only two children of their parents, Fiorello and Aviva Flint. Her Mother, Aviva, was obviously not born a Flint and instead came from The Proud House of Rowle, a family included in the sacred twenty eight. Abigale did not agree with many of the things that her Uncle, Thorfinn, did, but had no control over him and he was killed before Abigale had ever really talked to him, and her Mother Aviva didn't like to bring him up. They tried their best to stay neutral however they did house a few Death Eaters that they were once friends with. Abigale stated that she didn't believe in such mania but that she would teach her children the importance of their pureblood, however, no shame half bloods and muggle borns and allow her child to make as many of it's own choices, loving it no matter what. Draco respected this, but the thought of even teaching his child the importance of blood purity sounded a bit ridiculous. After everything that they had all been through, a war, so much bitter feelings, assosciations. Draco knew that his child would just live the way that he pleased, whether his parents, particularly his Father, liked it or not. Lucius Malfoy wasn't terrible, and he truly loved Narcissa, but there was this tension there. There would always be a disagreement between them from before they met that laid beneath the surface. They never let these things come between them, and they loved each other. 

As Abigale was wrapping up something about her best friend Elisa who she practiced quidditch which, a tale which the Malfoy boy wasn't particularly interested in, there was a rapping at the door. Narcissa poked her head into the door and politely asked Abigale to slip out. Next was Ann Calypso. "Hello," she said quietly, sitting herself down and tucking her dress under her as she did so. The dark greens and browns complimented her well. "Hi, it's a pleasure," Draco said. He reached out his hand and she shook it delicately, her grip wasn't firm and was a bit unsure. She seemed polite, her face was nice, resting in a half smile, but he saw sadness in her eyes. "You don't want to be here do you," he asked. "Would it hurt your feelings if I told you that I wish I was anywhere else right now," she asked, running a hand through the tips of her gorgeous hair. "No, it's fully alright. I understand. I don't exactly like it, but I figured that if i tmkaes Mother happy and gives me a chance to perhaps broaden my social circle, then it's alright," Draco explained, a small smile gracing his face. She smiled back at him and said, "I'm glad that you understand. During the war we went to Pakistan and stayed with my Aunt Vesta during the war, but they still found us and tried to recruit us as Death Eaters. They grabbed me and dad, used Mum as punishment and we just had to watch as we were tied up. And the things her brother did to the McKinnon family make her feel highly ashamed. Now, anyhting to make her eyes light up like they did before the war is worth trying, and I know that me getting married could do that, but I'm just not ready. I don't particularly want to get married to someone older than me who I barely know and perhaps crossed twice in the hallways," Ann Calypso explained. "I understand, my family went through a lot as well. I hope that you and your family can find happiness elsewhere and that you get to have a say in who you marry. Though I must say, I don't really recognize you. Were you in Slytherin," Draco asked. "Well, no, I wasn't. Of course they kind of expected me to be, and the Sorting Hat had a three minute debate about it, but I ended up in Ravenclaw. It made Mum proud, she was a Ravenclaw as well, which was not abnormal for The Sacred House of Travers as they were known for their wisdom, but I was the first in The Old and Prideful House of Shafiq not to be sorted into Slytherin. Though my parenets aren't pureblood maniacs, my father holds his place of the Sacred Twenty-Eight very close to his heart," Ann Calypso explained to him. "Wow. My Father hold the Malfoy name near and dear as well. My Mother, I know, is often conflicted. I know that she cares more of my happiness than whether of not my children have so called tainted blood, but my Father would strongly prefer a strong pureblood line," Draco told her. They continued on a bit, about what their families expected from them and how that valued that, and that though Draco seemed like a lovely person that Ann Calypso would far prefer to marry out of getting to know someone and loving them for who they are rather than their parents setting them up and them getting married just because they seemed to get along. Draco explained that he understood this, and that he would not bring her up to his parents unless they asked, saying that she was nice but perhaps a better candidate for someone else. As she thanked him for being so understanding, there was a rap at the door once more and Narcissa Malfoy poked her head in and politely told Ann Calypso that it was time to go. 

The last woman to come in was Astoria Greengrass. She stood tall, her hair was dark and her eyes were as blue as the fresh morning sky. Draco had to admit that she was beautiful. As she took her seat across from Draco, she was the first to speak, though Draco had partially opened his mouth to say something. "Listen Draco, I am two years younger than you. I am kind and cunning and brave and fertile. I was a Slytherin, my family has a good reputation, but I don't want to force pure blood mania onto my child, I want it to be happy and feel free to make it's own choices. I know how your Mother lived and what happened when Andromeda made her own choices, and I do feel sorry about that. I am telling you right now that if I am who you choose, you could possibly regret it, and that I am educated and careful and sneaky and many men prefer a socialite who does well in the kitchen and in business, I'm sorry but that's just not me and I hope you can understand that as well as know that I am not like my sister nor do I have a supremacy mentality." This boldness in her struck something in Draco. She didn't speak loudly, in fact her quiet tone was almost a whisper. This caused Draco to fully smile. "Is there anything else you'd like to say," he asked. "Well, I am the last known member of The Finest House of Greengrass that will still go on to have children and that bears the Greengrass name. Sure my parents do, but they'll die at some point or another. It's just me. My sister married some half blood, Michael Corner. My parents weren't disapointed or thrilled, but if I were with you they'd be over the moon. I'm sure that this is what neither of us want and that is fully you're call," Astoria said. "Oh, and most people call me Tori." These words made Draco's smiler go even wider before it turned into a bit of a smirk. "Well, Tori, you seem very eager to be here then. I am glad that your parents love me before we truly know each other. Perhaps out of spite or chance you'll be the one that I marry. I understand not wanting to push pure blood supremacy views on children. We've all been through so much that all we want for our children is for them to have the opposite, to have it easy and for them to happy. I comprehend fully where you are coming from and would like to say that though my father wouldn't love it, I'm sure you'd be the daughter that my mother never had. You seem very kind and outspoken, which I appreciate in a woman. You could have any job you want, or you could stay at home in perhaps our manor and write all day. Whatever you're passionate about, whatever you have the knowledge of. I think I could lead you to a good life, Astoria Greengrass, and I think my last name after you first name sounds wonderful and is a great way to finish off the bearing of the Greengrass name," Draco told Astoria. He was smirking, and she looked a bit stunned yet impressed. Astoria didn't wait for someone to come and fetch her, she stood up on her own will and stated, "If you say so, Draco Malfoy." She then smiled a small smile, turned on her heels, and walked out the door. 

Everyone had gone and Lucius and Narcissa came back to sit with Draco. "They were lovely girls, truly," Narcissa started with a smile. "I was thinking that the Flint girl seemed wonderful, if a bit chatty. Ann Calypso was kind and the Shafiqs have always been quite the amiable people. The Greengrass girl, Astoria. She seemed very different from Daphne. She didn't talk to us much as a group but I'm sure she made conversation with you. I have a favorite, and your Father of course has his ideals, but which one do you see yourself with," she asked her son. He took a deep breath, and looked from his Father to his Mother. After a moment of contemplation, the way that he didn't quite take an interest in Abigale's life for the amount that she talked about it, the face that Ann Calypso was lovely and seemed like she would be a good friend but you could tell that this just wasn't what she wanted, and finally how Astoria was beautiful and bold with Draco who had started off more reformed from his background to his war storeis. He appreciated that, and her parents appeared to already have a liking of him. He knew his choice, and I'm sure that you do too. "Astoria Greengrass, she's the woman I'd like to marry," Draco stated. 

* * *

Astoria, hair in a bun, wearing a green dress, had just put her final things in her drawer. The house elves had continuously offered to help her, but she dismissed them. She took a seat on her bed and let her hair down. She had a deep intake of air and then looked around her room. This was her life until she was married next month. This was where she would live until she and Draco moved out. She said it out loud a couple times, it was hard to believe. "Astoria Malfoy, in a month you'll be Astoria Malfoy," she said. Her heart beat a bit faster when she said that. Sure she and her friends had admired Draco when they were a bit younger and sure her parents were really happy about it, but was this what she wanted, was this what he wanted? It didn't make sense, really, and Astoria hated to admit it, but when she talked to Draco, there was a solid back and forth. It was nice and he seemed to match her wit. He knew that blood purity wasn't everything but still wanted to stay nobile. He was in the running for a wonderful job at the ministry though he truly needn't work he still did. She had the option to do anything she wanted, he said himself that he supported that. And when she spoke to him, thoguh she wasn't expecting it, she got a feeling deep down. Perhaps in her heart or the pit of her stomach, it was like there were pixies in her stomach or that she had just drank a potion that had gone wrong yet still made her feel elated. She wasn't like her sister, she didn't like to talk about herself, she wasn't as assertive though she was still bold and she wasn't such ideal wife material. Her parenst had been looking for future husbands since she was thirteen and set up playdates for her and her sister when they were just small children in hopes of creating pure blood bonds that would lead to marriage. And though she hated to admit it, it had worked. She had talked to Draco Malfoy but once, yet she had already found herself having different feelings for the boy than she ever had. This was her new life, and it set off so many good feelings yet so many bad ones, she was scared. Unintentionally and at first without her even noticing, tears began to stream down her face.   
  
Draco couldn't sleep that night. He had attempted to tuck in early but that failed miserably, so he instead did what he always did when he couldn't sleep, he roamed the halls. His Mother always tucked in promptly at 8 o'clock in the bedroom of her and her husband, which was a floor below Draco's. His Father was usually in his study working and drinking brandy until about ten when he would find his way to bed, taking a small built in staircase directly from his study to he and Narcissa's room, where he would lay a gentle kiss on her cheeck and her forehead, and then tuck in for sleep as well. During Draco's early childhood and now, this meant that any time after 8 o'clock was him alone in his house, minus the house elves working in their quarters. However, through Draco's teenage years, this meant that business was just starting. As he got older he was sometimes included or he would sneak down to watch from the doorway of the great hall of his home. The room had since been completely redone as to help rid of some of the memories that had happened. His father always sat stiffer and tenser than usual, his breathing uneven as the Dark Lord kept one watchful eye on Lucius, waiting for him to do something wrong. Narcissa's voice was always shaky, and so were her hands. She was visibly uncomfortable. She, unlike her husband and son, had never taken the Dark Mark or been labelled a Death Eater, but she loved her son and her husband and did her best to support her sister, who was the one who opened Narcissa's home up for Death Eater meetings. Narcissa did anything for those that she loved and so she let it happen around her, and it made her nervous and scared. Once it was all over, it was like a sigh of relief for Narcissa, and Lucius too though he wouldn't admit it. It started because many influential families had joined Voldemort's cause and they thought they'd be protected if they stood by him. Between her Father's constant mingling of her memories and pressuring her into marriage, Bellatrix always looked for some sort of power in her life. Manipulated by her thirst for power and the need to have more and more, Bellatrix eventually went a bit mad fighting for the Dark Lord, which scared Narcissa a bit, and made it very hard for Andromeda to be around Bellatrix at the start before she was disowned by the family, Narcissa did her best to stay neutral and support those that she loved and Andromeda followed her heart and did the right thing as often as she could. The same thing could not nearly be said about Bellatrix, and constantly having Death Eaters close enough to his bedroom door that they could come in a do whatever they wanted to him at any time was a terrifying thought and caused him to have a lot of trouble sleeping in those years. He had gotten over his insomniac habits for the most part, but would still have trouble sleeping about once a week as he lived with PTSD as well as the constant regret of taking the Dark Mark.

This night was one of those nights where Draco was feeling this way, so he made his walk through the hall. As he reached the end, he reached Astoria's bedroom. He wondered if he should check and see if she was sleeping alright, but he knew that she wasn't when he heard her weeping from outside the door. He knocked twice and her voice shakily said, "I'm doing fine, please don't come in." Draco disregarded those words, he could feel that she wasn't doing fine. He opened the door and asked, "Why do you weep?' She looked surpised and jumped only slightly. He would've asked it in a simpler way, perhaps "Why are you crying," but whenever Draco would cry when he was younger his mother would softly ask, "Oh my lovely Dragon, why do you weep," and then hold him close, saying that there was no need and that everything would be alright. "It's not as if my tears concern you," Astoria said, a bit defensively. "Yes, when you're upset I shouldn't be at all worried because it's not like we'll be wed in a month we'll just never worry about the other's emotions nor care for them if they're upset," Draco said with a nod, taking a seat next to Astoria on the right side edge of the bed. Draco glanced down and saw that she was wearing the ring, silver and green with the Malfoy family seal in the center, her engagement ring. Around her neck, a ring bearing the Greengrass family seal stayed as a symbol of her family. It made the corner of Draco's mouth twitch as though he wanted to smile. "Fine, if you must know, the realization of my life has just come crashing in," Astoria stated, wiping he right eye with her left knuckle. Draco turned a bit to face her more and she mirrored his actions without even thinking about it. He waited a moment to make sure it was alright, and then he placed his right hand on hers, and her head moved from tilted down to looking up at him. "Astoria, er, Tori," Draco didn't often stumble over his words. "I know that this must be difficult for you, as it is a bit hard for me as well. I know that we only really met a week ago and that you just spent your first night last night, but I want you to know that this is all new for me too and that we'll learn as we go. You can still achieve all that you wanted, and we'll work together, as a team. Though it may seem difficult now, I'm sure that we'll learn to love each other, as I already appreciate you now," he said. His tone was sweet but firm, so knowing. It was like he could read her so clearly. It was one of Astoria''s many talents as well, reading people, but she would never really understand her future husband, which led to their communication being far morel open. Astoria nodded and said, "You know what, you're right. Thank you, so much Draco," she said, wiping the last of her tears with her free hand. "It's nothing really, have a good night Tori," Draco said, standing up. He took a couple step forward before he was stopped. "Er, Draco, do you think you could stay," she asked. Draco turned around and looked at her, her face a bit puffy and her eyes still red from tears, and he contemplated only for a moment before saying, "Alright, if you would like me to stay then I'll stay and make sure that you sleep well." Astoria smiled, nodded and thanked him once again. She then got up and stepped into the bathroom to put on her nightdress, and Draco sat himself on the left side of her bed, placing his wand on that side table. When she came out, her hair was in a plait down her back and she was wearing a cream white night dress with a beige bow in the center of the neckline. She smiled softly and stood by the right side of the bed. She pulled up the covers a bit, which made Draco realize that he should probably stand up and do the same. Astoria was the first to get in bed, followed by Draco. They both sat up and looked at each other. "Will you leave me, once I fall asleep I mean," Astoria asked. "I could, but I'll stay with you all night if you'd like, and be right here when you wake up," Draco replied with a small smile. "I would like that," Astoria said with a matching small smile. She then turned to lay on her left side, facing away from Draco. He laid on the same side, facing towards her, and placed one arm, his right, across her body. She tensed up for a second, but relaxed as Draco's touch did. "Goodnight, Draco Malfoy," she said softly. "Goodnight, Astoria Greengrass." 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Progresses.

While Draco Malfoy is not the worst person one could think of, Draco Malfoy is not a good person.

There is no way to make those words sound sweet or better. There are many reasons that Draco is not a good person, he is a victim of circumstance and he was badly influenced and he was scared and he had a lot of traumatizing experiences through his childhood and teenage years, mainly when he was just 16. His parents had trouble conceiving, they spoiled him to no ends. He tends to not think before he speaks and take an interest in the darker side of magic. He wouldn't use it on anyone, though he could threaten when he was highly afraid, he could never actually kill or even really hurt someone. He wasn't a terrible person, no, but he had no heart of gold.

Draco Malfoy, however, did have softer softer spots in his heart, perhaps those are bronze spots. Because if the Malfoy family has just one redeeming quality, it is love. They all love each other dearly. Draco confided everything into his father and as a child he idolized him. His mother was always there for him and ready to spoil him and support most of his choices. Draco had good bonds with his family and made friends. He wasn't a good person, but he had his moments, those little soft spots in his heart. 

And Astoria Greengrass was one of those little soft spots, enveloped by that redeeming quality of love. Though he didn't exactly love her yet, when Draco woke up, his arm around her torso as she slept, he felt a beating in his heart and pixies in his stomach that were different than things he'd felt before. He couldn't help but have a small smile as he saw her sleeping peacefully, her breathing slowed, her beautiful blue eyes gently shut and her dark hair delicately laying. 

He gently began to get up, but he then remembered his promise that he'd be there for her. Draco didn't know what was exactly troubling her, but she knew that she could possible be having war flashbacks as well as feeling nervous for all the things that were currently going on in her life. Come to think of, that night as he slept by Astoria, he didn't have nightmares, he slept soundly. 

He sat up and looked around. There was a book on the night table next to him. It was titled, "Pride and Prejudice." Draco wasn't familiar with the book or the author, _Jane Austen_. Draco thought the name sounded very muggle, it must be a muggle book. He opened to the first page and began to read. At about ten or twelve pages in, there was a knock at the door and then it slowly opened. It was a house elf at the feet of Narcissa Malfoy. "Oh there you are Draco Dear, Cherry said you weren't in your room this morning and we thought that we should check here," she said with a small smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Sorry Mother, I slept in here. It's only Astoria's second night and she seemed a bit uneasy and asked me to stay, I hope you don't mind," Draco replied quietly. "It's alright as long as all you did was sleep, I wouldn't tell your Father if I were you though," Narcissa replied and Draco just nodded. Narcissa quietly asked, "What are you reading?" "A novel, it was on her side table. It's to pass time," Draco informed her. Narcissa just nodded, said, "Come down stairs and get breakfast with her when she wakes," and then quietly closed the door as she and Cherry the House Elf left. 

Draco was about seven more pages in when Astoria began to stir. She then rubbed her eyes and slowly began to sit up. When she looked at saw Draco she blushed a bit, flattened her hair with one hand, and a small smile graced her face. "You stayed," she stated softly. "That I did," Draco replied with a small raise of his eyebrow and a smirk before turning back to the book. "Reading my rather romantic muggle novel I see," Astoria said, and it was now her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Are you sure it's romantic," Draco asked. "Positive, you just hate to be wrong," she said. "I don't believe that's a familiar sensation," Draco said, turning back to the book. He finished the page as Astoria watched. He then sat down the book and said, "Mother said to come down for breakfast when you wake up, and now as you are awake, I will leave you to get ready whilst I do the same and I'll meet you at the top of the stairs." Astoria nodded and said, "Alright, thank you Draco." Draco got up, walked to the door, gently opening and closing it. 

When Draco was wearing his usual black suit, he came to the top of the staircase to find it empty. He waited a moment or two, and when Astoria came out, the top half of her hair was pinned up and the bottom half of her hair was laying flatly against her back. She was wearing long midnight blue robes and there was a small smile gracing her face, her cheeks slightly flushed. Draco couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. "Good morning Draco," she said with a bright smile, though she slept in a bit later than Draco she seemed to be perfectly content, quite the morning person. "To you as well, my arm," Draco asked. "I do believe that I am fully trained in walking down the stairs, but because you are so chivalrous then I supposed I'll take your arm," Astoria said with a smirk, putting her arm through Draco's. Oh, so Slytherin, she was. "Alright then I won't ask next time," he said with a smile, looking at her as they walked down the stairs. "Oh no you must ask me every time and every time I'll reluctantly do it," Astoria said. They had only properly met a week ago, but they clicked, they had a lot in common. "If you must," Draco said with an eye roll and then they continued to walk. 

Narcissa's special skill of knowing when her son was coming down the stairs must've kicked in, as she was standing at the bottom of the stairs when the two reached the bottom. "Good morning dears," she said. "Good morning Mother." "Good morning Madame Malfoy." "Oh please, Narcissa is fine, or Mrs. Malfoy if it comes easier," Narcissa told Astoria. She let out a little _haha_ and said, "Alright thank you." Narcissa nodded and said, "Lucius has alrighty eaten, as he usually does, and I have as well, so Draco why don't you just take her to enjoy breakfast alone together," Narcissa said. Her tone of voice was seriously, and her face was neutral save for a small half smile upon her face. "Yes Mother," Draco said with a nod, and arm in his fiancee's, they walked forward and Draco led them across the hall, down a corrider, and in front of a large black door which had a golden nob that bore the Malfoy family seal. Draco took out his wand and traced the Malfoy seal and the door opened itself. It was the way that all door were, it only accepted Malfoys, meaning that they would have to have Astoria's wand programmed into the wards.   
  
When the door opened itself, the two went in and there was a large room, black walls and ceiling with large tinted windows and a long black table. There were two seats, one to the left of the head of the table and one directly next to it. There were two plates which were each placed there. They were set with salmon and cream cheese on toast and goblets filled with a steaming liquid, some type of herbal tea. The two sat down next to each other and began to eat in a comfortable silence. The way that they ate certainly said something about their personalities. Draco picked up the toast, taking small bites and chewing slowly, swallowing fast and taking a sip of tea after every one or two bites. Astoria used a knife and fork, drinking half way through her meal and then finishing her drink at the end. Once they finished, a potion filled their goblets. "What's this," Astoria asked politely. "Something for you breath as well as I believe a refresher, it's supposed to make you feel cleaner and more energetic," Draco explained. "That's actually quite smart, it sounds like Pepperup Potion with some things added. Where did you find it," Astoria asked, taking a sip from the potion, that tasted of mint and vanilla. "Oh, um, Severus supplied it to us," Draco said, a sad sound in his voice. "I check on it now, but it does it's own work and the house elves too," he then said awkwardly, drinking out of the goblet. "I see, I'm sorry if I'd hit a sore spot and I'm sorry for your loss," Astoria said delicately, placing a small delicate hand on Draco's arm and giving him a kind look. Draco knew that his Mother and Father shared these simple affections on occasion and more often in private, but feeling this on his own was not familiar to Draco, but he liked it. He gave her a look that had confusion and appreciated and said, "It's alright," with a small quarter of a smile. Astoria nodded, drank some more out of her goblet after removing her hand from Draco's arm, and looking around the room that she was sitting in. "Do you enjoy potions, Daphne remembers you to be quite good," Astoria asked. "Well, I suppose I do well. I enjoy doing it, and I like experimenting with them. They are quite more intricate than many people give them credit for," Draco said, looking deep in thought. "That's nice you seem passionate," Astoria said with a small smile. Draco nodded and they sat for a moment and then Draco stood up and Astoria followed. They walked to the door and Draco put his hand out and opened it. "Is there anything you'd like to do," Draco asked Astoria. "Could you direct me to the library," she asked. "Oh yes, my arm," Draco asked again and Astoria just smiled and then put her arm through his. The two walked down the corrider, across the hall, up a different set of stairs, and down a thin hall. At the end, there were two white door with the same golden knobs. Draco put his arm out and traced the logo with his hand and the doors opened themselves. There was a large, circular room, the far side lined with windows, the right and left sides up until the door, lined with shelves of books. "Wow, it's beautiful, my family's library is a singular room, this, this is lovely," Astoria said, freeing her arm from Draco's side and running her fingers across the spines of the many books. "I have spent many hours in here over the time. Mother likes to come odwn and read before bed and Father would sometimes come in and listen to her read. As I child I would sit on his lap while she read," Draco explained, looking around the room that held so many good memories of his childhood. "That very sweet," Astoria said and Draco just nodded with a small mix of a smile and a smirk. "Well, I'll be in my study. There are some things that I have been wanting to look over. When the doors close behind me you'll be able to leave but not get back in without my wand or mother or father's, that's unless a house elf comes in. I hope you like it here," Draco said. Astoria smiled and walked over to Draco, getting on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek which made him blush. "Thank you Draco," she said, turning around and going back to look at books. Draco stood for a minute, schocked at the fact that the stubborn and quiet girl had warmed up to him so quickly. After that moment, he turned around and walked out the door, it clicking shut quietly behind him.

* * *

Looking over artifacts, marking down their possible effects had consumed hours of Draco's day. At one pm, his Mother came in and smiled. "Draco Dear, have you been looking at these things all day. You're so like your father sometimes," she said with a smile and a nod and Draco just smiled as well. "Where is Astoria," she then asked, taking a seat in the leather armchair across from Draco's seat at his desk. "She is in the library, isn't she," Draco asked. "She was earlier, I found myself in there on a feeling that I might like to read something, and when I went in she was there. She smiled and I took the book that I wanted and left. However, when I came back to check on her so that she could have a meal, she wasn't there, I thought that she would be with you," Narcissa explained. "That's odd," Draco said, furrowing a brow. "Have you asked Father," he asked. "I don't see why your Father who's been working all day would know where she was," Narcissa said as though what Draco said was foolish. "Is there anywhere taht you think she might be," she then asked, now back to her usual neutral tone. "Well, there are only a few things that she's told me about herself since I met her a week ago," Draco said, looking back down at his paper. He began to write something but then looked back up, "Actually, I think I know where she might be."

"What are you writing about," Draco asked. Astoria jumped and looked up. "Oh Draco, just a letter to my parents. How did you know I'd be here," she asked. Draco sat down across from her on the stone bench, a table dividing them, and said, "Well, the day we met you told me that if we were to get married taht your parents would be thrilled. And it seems your relationship with them is a rather good one. There are only so many place that one writes a letter in this manor. Oh, and I asked Bafalda the House Elf," Draco said, smiling as he finished. "Ah, for knowing me a week and two days, what a genius you are. You really must know me well to ask a House Elf what I'm doing," Astoria said smiling back at him. "I know, I know. Would you like to eat something," Draco asked. "I suppose," Astoria said. She took out her wand and waved it over the letter, drying the ink immediatley. She then placed her wand in her robes and got up. She laced her arm through Draco's, this time without him asking. Draco smirked at her, and when she asked, "What," his response was, "Oh nothing," causing her to roll eyes. The two then went to the same room taht they ate breakfast in. There, Lucius was at the head of the table with a near empty bowl, Narcissa was eating delicately with a spoon, and Draco and Astoria's seats were empty. The two took their spots and looked down at the warm steaming soup in the bowls below them. Lucius took a spoonful and then looked over at the two. "I suppose you're settling in well," he said. "I am, your Manor is lovely," Astoria said, a neutral tone and a neautral face. What could be described by some as a small smile, but was really a smirk, went across Lucius' face and he said, "Good to hear." He then took a final spoon of soup, drank from the goblet, and got up and left without a word. "Lucius is a bit closed off, but I believe that you're a lovely girl and he does too, he'll warm up," Narcissa said with a smile, putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth. Astoria swallowed and said, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Malfoy. His behaviour is quite alright, and I must say I have quite a lot of respect for all of his work and everything that you family has been through," Astoria said with a soft smile. Narcissa's face tightened a bit, she sat up a bit straighter if possible, and she said, "Thank you, Astoria." Everyone was eating and Draco asked, "How has your day been Mother?" "It's been well, I went through some things, read some chapters, and talked with your Father," Narcissa said, easing up a bit now that she was talking to her son, who she loved greatly. Astoria, though she was very nice and they were on really good terms, Narcissa would still need time as they did have some doubt. Narcissa was the first to get up, and though Draco finished before Astoria he still sat and waited for her to finish. She really was a sweet girl. 

* * *

After dinner, there was a knock at Draco's door as he sat on his bed, making clouds with his wand in his slight boredom. "Come in," he said. "I can't," a voice called. Ah, Astoria. Draco got up and opened the door. When he opened it, there she was, standing in a casual long dress though not a night dress, and holding a book close to her chest, her dark hair in a low and loose ponytail behind her head. "Is there something that you would like," he asked. "Someone is sour," Astoria said, walking in without invitation. "I do apologize," Draco said somewhat sarcastically, closing the door and looking at Astoria. She sat herself on the right side of the bed and said, "It does get a bit lonely in the manor when I have nothing to do." "I suppose you get used to the boredom with no siblings, when I was young it was lovely, all my toys to myself and all," Draco said with a smirk, sitting down next to her. "But as you get older and all you have to do is admire your owl, make shapes from smoke with your wand, and read, it becomes a bit less pleasant," he said. "I can understand that," Astoria said with a nod. "You don't suppose that I could just sit here and keep company whilst we both do our own things," Astoria asked. "Well, you could read aloud if you'd like," Draco said. "If you insist," Astoria said with a smile, turning her boook to the first page. "Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was kind and lovely and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one..."

"- the evil queen was banished from the land forever and the prince and Snow White lived happily ever after." Astoria finished and closed her book, turning to Draco. His head had slumped on her shoulder, and he was fast asleep. She was not in a position to move, so she instead leaned forward a bit and pulled the comforter over the both of them. She then leaned into his head and his fell into the crook of her neck, breathing softly and steadily. Then, she took in the view of Draco asleep. This was her life now, eating fancy dinners, reading and writing, Draco falliing asleep and waking up early, becoming close. She didn't know much about him now, but she knew that they'd get closer, and knew that he was kind to her and that they seemed to understand each othe rin all of the basic levels, which is a good foundation of learning to love each other. She knew that she was happy enough and her parents were proud, and that was a good enough feeling to have lots of happiness and hope for her future, and it put her to sleep happily, laying next to Draco on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being put in Slytherin does not always make you evil, and having ambition doesn't mean you're power hungry though you do like to take the lead. For example, I'm a Slytherin and once my friend who had a nearly full container of mint gum told me that I'd have to chew the whole container because I asked for a single piece. I did it. I chewed the whole container of gum. And I'm not sorry. You thought I couldn't but I did. Suck it. And that's what being a Slytherin means to me thanks. 
> 
> I would also like to point out that a Gryffindor would've made it a whole show out of it and probably stole the container, a Ravenclaw would've bargained with far more logic, and Hufflepuff, well, they'd either already have their own or take it as an opportunity to blow a huge bubble.
> 
> I'm struggling a bit on what to write about, I always appreciate suggestions and feed back.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmother's word.

Draco Malfoy had woke up next to Astoria and gone to get ready for the day, and when Astoria woke up, she went to do the same. Though, when Astoria went down for breakfast, Draco was nowhere to be found. When a house elf let her into the room, he told her that Draco had gone to the Black Family Hall and Mausoleum. Astoria sat and ate breakfast alone and then the house elf helped her on her way to Draco. 

Meanwhile, Draco had woken up and gotten ready. He then ate a single piece of toast and apparated to the Black Family Hall and Mausoleum. The Hall was underground, next to The Black Family Mansion, where Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa had grown up. It had black walls and was lit by only candles, floating near the ceiling. There were portraits lining the sides of the walls, Druella Rosier Black, was near the back. "Who dare enter my sacred hall," she said loudly from her portrait. "Oh do quiet yourself Druella, it's your grandson," Callidora Black Longbottom said irritably, she was around twenty years senior Druella and the two had a habit of bickering. "Oh my Dear Draco, how is my daughter doing, not the dead one or the blood traiter, but Dear Cissy," Druella asked, starting sweetly, then bitter, and sweet again as she brought up Narcissa. Narcissa had made a respectable marriage and had a beautiful son, never really getting into trouble and sticking up for those she loved, so her mother was quite fond of her. The woman, Druella, sat tall in her portrait, straight back and pointed face. Her eyelids were thick and hooded and her face was moderately wrinkled. Her hair, half way between blonde and brown, a single thick streak of a mix of blacks and grays on the left side of her hair, which was pulled into a twisted updo.

"Mother is well, Father too. How have you been Grandmother," Draco asked, stopping himself in front of her portrait. "As well as someone stuck in a portrait with a whole line of people who are related to you only by who you've wedded can be," Druella said, a bitter look on her face as her eyes shifted to the portraits around her. To her left was her husband, Cygnus III, and to her right was her sister in law, Walburga, though she was often absent as she was in her Grimmauld Place portrait instead. There were few people that didn't make it into the Black Family Hall and Mausoleum who were blood related or related by marriage, but Sirius Black, Regulus Arcturus Black, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Isla Black Hitchens, Phineas Black, Marius Black, Cedrella Black Weasley, and Alphard Black were the ones that didn't make it in. Whether it was blood traiting, no one arranging for them a portrait, or the fact that they wouldn't fit in well with the put togetherness of the Hall. I'm sure you could tell who did what and why they weren't there. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, would of course all have portraits made and placed there when they died, but for now they were quite alive. 

"So Draco, any plans on bringing me a Great Grandchild," Cygnus asked, his voice was full and bellowing. "That is my job to ask Cygnus! Draco Dear, have you any plans of marrying and having children," Druella asked. "Well, actually I do," Draco started and the couple looked surprised. "Oh who is it Dear," Druella excitedly asked her grandson. "Her name is Astoria, Astoria Greengrass. Pureblood and Slytherin, her mother is a Lestrange on the less violent side," Draco explained. "I'm sure she's lovely, would you consider bringing her down before you are wed," Druella asked politely. "Yes, I'd love to meet the bearer of my Grandchild," Cygnus said. "Cygnus stop talking about children, your Grandson is soon to be wed and you're making it about yourself," Druella proclaimed. "It's quite alright Grandmother. I was hoping that I could bring her down today, I just wanted to make sure that everyone was in the mood for company," Draco told his family. "Of course, we'd be glad to have her, as long as she's no filthy blood traiting muggle washed piece of scum like some people in this family," Druella said, angrily. "Calm your wife Cygnus, there is no need to be so hostile," Pollux Black said firmly. Druella rolled her eyes, in a very teenager like way. "Now, my Great Grandson, when do you plan to bring her down," Irma Crabbe Black said, shooting a look to her husband and to her son and daughter in law, visibly tense with their harshness. She was a plumper woman with a kinder face, but she was very tense as well. There were footsteps and Draco turned his head. "I'm afraid that you won't have to wait long for me to arrive," Astoria said with a small smile. "How did you get in," Draco asked. "Your family's house elves are wonderful, Isme in particular," Astoria said. "Hmm, I always liked Cherry," Draco replied and Tori nodded. "Draco, is this the lovely lady," Cygnus asked. "Let me speak to her first Cygnus," Druella said loudly. Astoria took a spot next to Draco and looked up slightly at the portraits. "I can start, it's lovely to meet you," Astoria said and Cygnus' eyes went wide. "You are a bold girl, that is a trait I appreciate though perhaps not the best house wife. Very pretty though, good bone structure, ivory skin, pure blue eyes, strong dark hair. What is your name again girl," Druella asked. "I am Astoria Madam, Astoria Greengrass," Astoria said with a small smile. "I am Dear Draco's maternal Grandmother, Druella, and adjacent to me is my husband, Cygnus. It's a pleasure," Druella said firmly, her tone slightly tense which was normal for her. "It's lovely to meet you Madam Druella Black, I am Draco's fiancee Astoria Greengrass. I have an elder sister named Daphne, who's married. My Father is Cyrus Greengrass and my Mother is Laurel Lestrange," Astoria explained. "Laurel, isn't that the little girl who would always play with Bella, part of the reason that she got acquainted with Rodolphus," Cygnus asked. Astoria looked visibly a bit bothered and said, "I suppose, though Mother is only cousins with Rodolphus and Rabastan, though they were close at the time, not so much as they got older," looking slightly uncomfortable, possibly ashamed of all the things that have come to be apart of her family name. "Well all the same," Cygnus said and Druella was just giving both he and Astoria looks. "How are you girl," a rough voice behind her said. She turned around and took two steps to the side, looking up at the portrait that had spoken to her. "Astoria, this is my Great Grand Uncle Arcturus," Draco said. "Hello Sir Arcturus, I am Astoria Greengrass, Draco's fiancee," Astoria said. "Fiancee hmm, this is my wife Melania Macmillan Black. Do you think you match up to her standards," Arcturus asked. "Don't be so hard on the girl Arcturus," Melania said. "I do thank you very much Madam Black, however it is quite alright. I do hope that I can match up to the standards of you and your wife, Lord Black," Astoria said, ever so respectfully. Draco shot a smile at Astoria, the boldness and confidence in her words, wrapping Draco's family around her finger in a certain way that made Draco proud of the woman he would go onto marry. "I accept the fact that you are going to marry Draco, move on," Arcturus Black said. "Thank you, Great Grand Uncle," Draco said with a courteous nod. The two then moved back to the portraits of Druella and Cygnus. "Good job on the girl, Malfoy boy," Cygnus said, a bit roughly. He never had a real issue with Narcissa and Lucius, but he also wasn't the most polite man in general. "Thank you for coming Draco Dear," Druella said. "Goodbye Grandmother, Grandfather," Draco said. "Goodbye, thank you for meeting me, Madam Black, Sir Black," Astoria said politely. The elder couple then nodded, the same nod that had gone through the family and made it's way to Draco, and Astoria took Draco's arm, her small heels clicking as they walked down the hall. 

They disapparated and appeared in the gardens at the Malfoy Manor. Astoria sat herself on a stone bench and patted the spot next to her. Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat. “Your family is pleasant,” Astoria said, looking around at all of the flowers in the garden as well as tomatoes growing on a vine. “They’re not terrible, they have a soft spot for me,” Draco started, “But if I had brought a muggle born in, it would’ve been a different story. Grandmother claims that she can smell them, so does Great Grand Uncle Arcturus,” he finished. “I supposed that’s the way they’ve been taught for years. It’s probably best not to mention to them that I won’t be teaching my children pure blood mania values then,” Astoria said. “Perhaps that’s something I wouldn’t mention,” Draco confirmed with a nod, turning and looking at Astoria. She smiled and they shared a gaze, leaning in a bit, and then as if on cue, they both turned away, looking awkwardly around them. “Would you like to go on a walk,” Draco asked, breaking the silence. “I could go for a walk, but watch out, I’m a brisk walker,” Astoria said, standing up with a smirk. She then took Draco’s hand and pulled him off of his feet. “Well then I suppose I’ll have to offer you my arm to make sure that you don’t wander off,” Draco said. “I suppose so,” Astoria replied with a smile, looping her arm through Draco’s. Before making her plans for the future clear, Astoria was far more reserved, but now that they were on the same page, Astoria was very smiley, making jokes and smirking. 

“Alright, how about we get to know each other,” Astoria said. Draco nodded. “What’s your favourite colour,” she asked as the two walked in the cool air, sun shining down on them. “Starting simple then,” Draco said with a small smile. “That I am,” Astoria replied. Draco did his usual nod. “Gray, my favourite colour is gray. So neutral, yet not as dark as black or as plain as white. It can be anything it wants, and you,” Draco exclaimed and then asked. “That’s really interesting, personally I like green. I know that that likely sounds very Slytherin of me, but I guess that’s why I like it. My last name is Greengrass, the Slytherin common room and dorms has a lot of green, I had a little green dragon stuffed animal as a child. Green is familiar, it’s like the colour of home,” Astoria explained. “That’s very reasonable,” Draco said, and it did indeed make a lot of sense. Draco didn’t have that same feeling of home, perhaps Astoria could give it to him, perhaps Astoria could be home.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Malfoys have just one redeeming factor, it's their love for each other.

At nine pm, Astoria Greengrass had dozed off in her bed. Draco Malfoy on the other hand, was wide awake.  
At nine pm, there was a knock at the door of Lucius Malfoy's study. It had to be one of his family members, or a House Elf coming to check on him, though his wife was already in bed. "Come in," he said, looking up from his papers. The door creaked open and there he was. "Ah Draco, sit down," he said, putting his head back down to write something. Draco took a seat in the black leather chair that was parallel to Lucius's desk. "How was your day Father?" "It was well, I have done quite a lot of work, and you boy?" "Good. I went to the Black Family Hall and Mausoleum, introduced Astoria to Grandmother Druella and Grandfather Cygnus, others too. They seemed to like her, or tolerate her." "That's pleasant. How do you feel about the Greengrass girl?" "She is lovely, I'm really starting to like her a lot. She is kind, witty, bold. Slytherin, pureblood, strong woman. The kind of thing you'd want in a wife." "I know the feeling." "May I ask what you mean Father?" "Well Draco, the situation between your Mother and I was a bit different than yours," Lucius started, putting his quill down and looking up at his son. "We were dating for ten months, we started around Christmas of our seventh year. My Father and your Grandmother Druella suggested that I propose to your Mother at the ten month mark. I knew her very well and I was given the Malfoy Family Ring, so, I did so. Six months later, in March of 1973, we got married. We were eighteen and nineteen. We did not try to have a baby until your mother was twenty. That was in 1974. Of course, you were not born until 1980. It took us six years until we found out that your Mother was with a child in 1979, and you were born in 1980. Your Mother and I are very aware that you were given more than the average child, but we were very glad to have you Draco," Lucius explained. His tone was as serious and drawn out as always, his face fairly neutral, but there was a certain look in his eyes. "I understand Father. I think that the way that you and Mother got together is a very nice story, I can hope that Tori and I have as lovely of a marriage. Do you suppose we will take so long to conceive?" "Well Son, I'd certainly hope not. Tori?" "Oh yes, pardon me Father, I was referring to Astoria." "It's quite alright. I used to refer to your Mother as Cissa. Now that's really only behind closed doors." "Is there a reason you and Mother are not affectionate." "Our love stays private that way it only belongs to us. Now my boy, you've asked one too many questions, save the rest for another time, perhaps when you're wed. Now, you should rest.' "Alright goodnight Father." "Goodnight Draco."   
And with that, Draco got up, opened the door, stepped out, and it closed behind him with a click. Lucius then sighed, placed everything where it belonged, and stood up. He finished off the glass of whiskey and set it back on his desk, knowing that the House Elves would clean it up for him. He then turned around, not towards the door that Draco had left from, but instead a door in the back of the study. When he opened it, there was a black marble staircase. Lucius closed the door behind him, going up the steps. Once he reached the top, he opened the door in front of him and stepped in. There was his wife, Narcissa, a candle lit next to her as she was reading from a rather thick book. "Cissa, you are not asleep yet." "I was having a bit of trouble sleeping tonight, I thought I would wait for you to come to bed." "I thank you for that, I was speaking to our son," Lucius said as he begin to take off his robes, walking over to a large black wardrobe and opening it to take out black, silk pajamas. "Really, what did you speak about?" Narcissa asked, putting her book down on the night stand next to her. Lucius had stripped down to his underwear and was pulling on his silk pajamas. He had used his wand to vanish his clothes to the House Elf quarters of the home. "I told him about how we got married, Narcissa. About how long it took to conceive him and that is why he's rather, as one might put it, spoiled. He was speaking about Astoria, he called her Tori the same way I call you Cissa. They are quite like us in some ways, Cissa, yet in other ways so different," he said, buttoning the last few buttons of his silk top. "I do love our life together, Lucius, but I do hope there is more light than dark in the future for our son, and in that way he is different." "I do understand what I did Narcissa!" "Calm yourself Lucius, I do not blame you. There were many influential people joining him, we thought we'd be protected. We became a victim of circumstance, but we are past it now. Now we only have the future, so we musn't dwell on the past." Lucius got into bed and laid his head on Narcissa's chest, who leaned back to make her husband more comfortable. She began to caress his rather long yet also thinning blonde hair. "What would I do without you, Cissa?" "I think that you would lead an absolutely horrible life, wallow in your own pity." "You have always been a bit sarcastic haven't you." "You always did like my witty charm." "I suppose you're right," Lucius said to his wife, tilting his head up so that they could share a kiss that was not long but was passionate, considering how they'd been married for 28 years. "Happy anniversary Lucius," Narcissa said sweetly. "Happy Anniversary Cissa," he replied, laying himself back down on her chest. Narcissa wanted to read him her copy of Snow White, the first story she'd read to him, but she couldn't find it recently. This was no matter, as she knew it by heart. Instead, she began to recite it out loud, caressing Lucius's hair until he fell asleep, and she dozed off soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice some parallels here between Drastoria and Lucissa. This chapter is short but I wanted to exhibit the way that Lucius and Narcissa felt and show the way that they felt about each other. I am sure that it wasn't an abusive home, and though their morals are questionable, if there's one thing that holds them together it is the silver strings of the very real and deep love that they feel for each other. If you can't imagine any of them saying some of the things that they did, I suggest that you try to mimic their voices, it quite helps.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other.

After they had gotten comfortable with each other, the conversations between Draco and Astoria started. They would talk, all day. At first, the conversations started out simple. 

"How are you doing?"  
"Well, and you?"  
"I'm good." 

"What are you working on?"  
"I'm cataloguing dark artifacts, and then I keep them in glass cases."   
"Why are you so interested in these things?"  
"There's a lot of mystery to them. I would never actually use them, of course." 

"Would you care for a spot of tea?"  
"Tori. . . It's 11 pm. How did you get in my room?"

"What's your favourite song."   
"I don't particularly have a favourite, but this muggle man is particularly good. Frank Sinatra is his name, I think he's dead though."   
"Muggles have such short life spans don't they?"  
"I suppose so."

"Good morning Draco."  
"You look rather nice today."   
"Oh, thank you." 

"I quite like cappucinos. They feel as though they're the classier end of coffee. I don't feel bad about the way that they make me feel like royalty."  
"Really?"  
"Well, I suppose they don't exactly make me feel like _royalty_. They are quite good though."

"You know, you can't apparate out of the French Ministry of Magic."   
"Thank you for that bit of knowledge." 

"Grindelwald and Dumbledore were in love as teenagers."   
"Are you sure about that?"  
"No, but I heard it somewhere." 

"What would you name your child?"  
"Capella for a girl, Scorpius for a boy."   
"Really, you've thought about that? I wasn't expecting you to actually have an answer."   
"Well, yes, I suppose I have. Do you have baby naming preferences for your child? Or, our child I suppose."  
"Our child. Um, I liked the name Ursa for a girl but that's Daphne's middle name so she ruined it for me a bit. Scorpius is a really nice name, actually."   
"Alright, Scorpius it is." 

And then, at some point, their conversations got a bit deeper. 

"What's your biggest fear?"  
"That's a bit out of no where, isn't it?"  
"Well, what is it?"  
"That my mother will be alone. I love her a lot, I don't want her to fade away. I know that she's a strong woman, but I just, I worry about her."   
"That's very selfless of you Draco."  
"I suppose so. What's yours?"  
"Snakes."  
"Astoria. . . You're a Slytherin."  
"I'm not scared of pictures of snakes!"

"Do you think we'll make a good couple, when we get married, I mean?"   
"Well, we get along very well, and to be honest, I quite like you. So yes, I think we will."   
"Thank you twelve year old Draco, I'm glad that you confessed your little crush now that we're a week away from being married."   
"You're quite welcome." 

"Do you like it when I read to you the way that your Mother once did?"  
"Yes, it's calming and a bit nostalgic really. Can I tell you something?"  
"Always."   
"The first story you read to me, Snow White, was also the first story that Mother read to Father, all those years ago. And the first story that I heard as a baby. She has it memorised now though, every line by heart. It's broughten quite a few memories and nostalgic moments back to me."  
"I'm glad that I was able to do that for you Draco, and I'm glad that we can share that." 

"Do you have nightmares still?"  
"Actually, about a week or two ago I stopped dreaming altogether."   
"That's quite odd isn't it, though I suppose it's a good thing."   
"I can see it both ways."   
"How so?"  
"Because I wonder what a good dream about you would be like?"

And finally, a night before the biggest conversation of their life, some very important things happened. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what is this!?" Narcissa said as she stormed into his study. For once, he was alone.   
"I don't know Mother, what is it."   
"It's a written paper from your wife to be. It says that she's glad to be marrying you and that she won't have to be teaching the importance of blood purity to her child and that they can just be happy. What is this about!?"  
"Mother, I don't think that that was yours to read."   
"Draco, that is not important right now, your Father mustn't find out about this! You know he loves you, but if he finds out that you are going to take the purity out of his bloodline, then I have no clue how he will react! Do you understand me?"  
"Yes Mother, I apologise that this had to happen."  
Narcissa Malfoy sighed deeply and took a seat across from her son.   
"You don't have to apologise, I just want to make sure that you understand. I am not exactly thrilled about this, it is not the perfect life I would've wanted for you. But she seems to make you happy and it's nice to see you happy. Though I must admit that I'm a bit dissapointed. Just don't tell your Father. And Draco, for the love of Merlin, don't let her go. Because if we sacrifice our families beliefs that have been passed down for years with this girl just for you to lose her there will be some consequences."   
"Yes, of course Mother." 

The door of the study suddenly swung open.  
"Hey Draco, have you seen my letter to Tracey? I could swear– Oh, hello Mrs. Malfoy. My apologies for barging in."   
Narcissa tensed up again.   
"I see that Lucius had your wand put into the system. I'll be going." And with that Narcissa stood up and left without looking back.   
"Draco, what was that about and why is my letter to Tracey Davis sitting on your desk directly in front of where you Mother was sitting?"  
"It seems as though she came across it at some point and she brought it to me."  
"She found it!? She was looking at my personal things!?"  
"Astoria I'm sure she didn't mean it, she was just looming. Besides, it's fine. Just don't speak to my Father about it and don't bring it up in front of her, the blood purity things and all."  
"So it's just alright that your Mother took a letter that wasn't meant for her and read it just because she's only _slightly_ dissapointed that she didn't get the daughter in law she wanted? That's what you think!?"  
"I never said that I thought that! Do not blame this on my Mother!"  
"So who are we going to blame it on, me?"  
"Why must you blame it on anyone!?"  
"Well I'm sorry but I'm not the one that was going around reading people's letters that aren't meant for me!"  
"Tori. Calm down. _Now_. I'm sorry that Mother read your letter and I'm sorry that you're upset, but what's done is done. You mustn't pout about it, we're not children anymore. Besides, whether my parents like it or not, I'm going to marry you. Whether you've realised it or not, getting to know you over the past month has been a really good experience for me. I think that we have the potential to fall in love and have a really amazing marriage, and that's what I want for us. So calm down, please."  
Astoria took a deep breath and steadied herself.   
"Thank you Draco. May I ask you something?"  
"Of course dear."  
"You don't suppose that we could kiss before the wedding? just to get the hang of it, do you?"  
"It's tomorrow, don't you think it's a bit to late to start practicing?"  
"Oh hush and just kiss me already!"

Draco smirked at Astoria and then stepped out from behind his desk and towards her. He put out one arm and pulled her closer to him and then wrapped the other arm around her back. He looked down at her, she looked up at him, their faces got closer, and there it was. They kissed. It was sweet and passionate and so highly anticipated, and Draco was happy, so happy. The Malfoy boy wasn't so familiar with this feeling of immense bliss, but he very much liked it. 


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have and to hold.

Astoria was being dressed in pure luxury cashmere robes, green and white. Her hair was done in a braided updo and there was a silver tiara on her head. She looked exceptionally beautiful, and she was reading over her vows again.   
"Astoria, you're really not going to forget them. You'll do fine, you two really like each other," Pansy told her with a smile.   
"I know, I'm just nervous. Daphne, you didn't forget your vows did you?"  
"You were at my wedding, you know that I didn't. And you won't it's alright. Just do your best, I can see by the way that he looks at you that he really wants to see what happens in his future with you."   
"Okay, that's good. That's really good. Everything is going to be okay."   
"So have you two like, done it?" Astoria's cousin, Francesca, asked.   
"What are you like twelve?" asked Pansy. "Wait but have you?"  
"We've slept in the same bed, but only sleeping, nothing more. We only kissed yesterday. I knew that I wanted to save myself and when I only had a month to get to know him I didn't think that it would be appropriate to do it."   
"Have you kissed him?"  
"Yes, yesterday."  
"What if he's like, really bad at, ya know, sex stuff," Francesca asked.   
"Once again are you twelve? But also yeah, do you have any idea if he knows what he's doing?" asked Pansy.  
"I'm sure he'll be more than satisfactory."   
"Just based on his kissing? Damn he must be good."  
"Do you think you'll do it tonight?" asked Francesca.   
"Well, we're getting married, so I don't know I suppose we will."   
"Alright that's great and dandy can we stop talking about my little sister's sex life?"  
"Oh sorry Daphne."  
"I'm ready for a change of subject too, I'd rather not talk about this on the day of my wedding, I have other things to worry about."   
"Right, sorry." said Pansy.  
"You look really beautiful," said Francesca.  
"Thank you," Astoria replied sweetly.   
Blaise put his head in the door without knocking.   
"We're ready for youuuu."  
"You didn't even knock Blaise! What if we were all naked?"  
"Then even better for the old Zabini, now come on, it's time to go."  
The girls rolled their eyes and pulled out their wands.   
"Orchideous," they all said, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers came out of their wands. They then each stepped out. They walked in front of the big black doors of the hall. This room had once been used for wicked things, but it was now the most beautiful room in the house. In order, Daphe was with Blaise Zabini, Pansy was with Theodore Nott, and Francesca was with Gregory Goyle. Finally was Astoria with her father, Cyrus Greengrass.   
"You look beautiful my darling daughter," he told her.   
"Thank you Father."   
Pachelbal's cannon began to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down. Then, it was Astoria.  
Draco looked up at her as she began to walk down the aisle and he immediately teared up a bit. She was so strong and bold and so so beautiful and he would be marrying her. Of all people, he got to marry her, such a lovely girl. He had a couple tears running down his face and when Astoria saw him, she began to cry too. She they reached the alter, Astoria wiped her own tears and Draco's. This was the rest of her life.   
"You look beautiful."   
"You look beautiful too Mrs Greengrass," Astoria said with a smirk and the couple laughed. The priest began to speak. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join together this wizard and this witch, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, in the bond of Holy Matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honour. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent. 

"Alright. Now, Marriage is a sacred union between husband and wife and shall remain unbroken. It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls. The husband and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity. We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass start their lives together. Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds. Who gives this woman in holy matrimony to this man?"

"We do," said Cyrus and Laurel Greengrass, Laurel was already in tears.

"Thank you. I would like to remind you why we are gathered here. We are here to honour their love. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perserveres. Love never fails. And now, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass will recite their hand written vows to each other. Draco, you are first."

Draco nodded nervously as he held onto both of Astoria's hands tightly. 

"Astoria Greengrass, from the moment I met you I saw your beauty. From when we played as children to when we saw each other a month ago, I knew that you were different. Getting to know you has been the best time of my life. In even a short period of time, you have brought me so much joy and hope. Hope for our future together, as as long as you are in my future, I know that my future will be beautiful. You are bold, witty, and everything I could dream of in a woman. You are caring and you appreciate simple things in life. Your maturity and love of reading is a lovely thing and being with a woman as lovely as you is so wonderful. Thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of you life with me. I love you." 

Astoria wiped her tears with her thumbs and smiled at Draco, a meaningful and loving smile. 

"Thank you. Astoria, you may proceed with your vows." 

"Draco Lucius Mafoy, getting to know you has been such a pleasant experience. I have enjoyed every moment that I have been with you and I have learned from it. Even in a short period of time, you have taught me so much about feelings and appreciation. You are so important to me and I am so glad that it is you that I get to spend the rest of my life with. I can already see a wonderful life ahead of us, a marriage in which we grow and explore our love and have a beautiful child together. Just a month ago, I wouldn't have thought twice if someone mentioned your name, but since getting to know you I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to thank you for all the lovely moments and memories that you've given me and express my joy and hope for all the new memories that we get to make. I fell for you faster and harder than I eever thought I would when I met you. I love you."

Draco smiled and let out a small laugh, not because of anything funny, but because of the pure feeling of elated happiness. Astoria smiled back at him and wiped the few tears that were streaming down his face. 

"Thank you. Now do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Astoria Greengrass take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."   
"Now that you have promised to love each other til death do you part, we will exchange rings. The wedding ring is an unbroken symbol of the everlasting love and commitment between a man and his wife."

The priest handed both Draco and Astoria a ring. 

"Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."  
"With this ring, I thee wed," said Draco, sliding a gorgeously expensive ring onto Astoria's left ring finger.   
"With this ring, I thee wed," said Astoria, sliding a ring onto Draco's left ring finger.

"What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God, Merlin, and Wiltshire, England, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco and Astoria shared watery smiles and then gave each other a passionate kiss. 

"And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this marriage, I would like to present, for the first time anywhere, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy!"

Everyone in the room smiled and clapped and the couple walked down the aisle, smiling at each other as they did, and Astoria took Draco's arm, for tradition. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding each other.

After being married, Draco and Astoria went on a three week vacation to the Malfoy family's house in Southern France. Everyday, Astoria dressed up nicely and the two had outings. They watched one opera but left early as Astoria found it dreadfully boring, as well as they went to a ballet, which the couple was both not impressed with. They vowed that if they had a daughter, they would never make her be a ballerina or a singer unless she particularly wanted to. The visited the French Ministry of Magic and looked at Draco's family file, and then they would go out and have very nice meals. Astoria had proved herself to be a wonderful eater, enjoying many varieties of food. She also showed to have a lovely fashion sense, dressing very nicely and walking with a particular look and posture which matched Draco's well.   
"I'm more of a watcher, though I do enjoy a good quidditch game."   
"I played in school but since quitting I don't think that I'd ever play again, I just don't feel the need to do it."  
"Do you suppose our child will be good at quidditch?"  
"I'm not sure Tori."   
"You sound uneasy Draco," said Astoria, putting her hand under his chin. The two had a new found understanding of each other and the going through with of their marriage clearly showed that.   
"I don't want you to feel pressured to have a child with me Tori, especially not before your twentieth birthday. I couldn't care less if the Malfoy name didn't carry on ever again. And Mother and Father took six years to have me, I don't want to put you through six years of desperation."   
"It's alright Draco, it really is. I don't feel pressured, I care about you I want to have a child with you some day. Not now, I just like talking of the possibilities. Besides, I do have something to tell you as well," Astoria finished sheepishly.   
"My- my mother's family was hit with a blood curse a bit back. It can make me very weak, but it shouldn't kill me before I'm thirty or forty. We thought that we would be able to find a cure or a way to solve it, we really did, but there's nothing we can do. Maybe I won't reach old age but, I still want to cherish my moments with you."   
Draco gave Astoria a confused look, he looked hurt and shocked all at once.   
"Why didn't you tell me Astoria? Did you think that I wouldn't care for you? Why wouldn't you trust me with something as great as that?" Draco looked so bothered, and Astoria put space between her and Draco.  
"I did trust you, I was just, scared. I thought that maybe things would change before we got married. And I didn't want you to think that I was less of the woman or that I couldn't bring you a child! I've had a crush on your since you came over for play dates with my sister! I became a quidditch watcher because I loved watching you play! I wasn't going to ruin the only chance I had for you to like me just because of some damn maledictus!"  
"I- is that the truth?" Draco asked, his eyes were swirling with emotions yet suddenly unreadable. Astoria took a deep breath and composed herself.   
"Yes, yes it is."  
"I could care less if the Malfoy name continues, I have something else to put my work into right now."   
"I'm going to bring you a child one day."   
"You're so stubborn," Draco smirked. Astoria gave him a look half way between exasperated and amused and Draco pulled her in and planted a kiss on her lips. 


	8. Chapter VIII

It had been a few weeks since Astoria and Draco’s honeymoon and over a month since their wedding. They had been moved to a different area of the Malfoy Manor. This area was separate, you had to walk through the courtyard the get to the other side of the Manor. They were in nearly all senses, living on their own. The Manor was staffed with it’s own House Elves, had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a room for Draco and Astoria, and multiple other bedrooms as well as a study for each of them. Though Narcissa and Lucius didn’t particularly want to give Astoria a study as they believed there was no reason Astoria should work nor should any other women with wealth of Malfoy Status, but she was an independent and hard working woman and Draco persuaded them to be ok with it, though it did slightly heighten the tension between them and their daughter in law. When she wasn’t speaking to Draco or sitting in the library, smaller than the library in the other side of the manor but still very nice, she was in her study, writing. She was documenting ways to turn dark objects into useless objects and how to take dark spells and enchantments off of objects. She was doing nearly the opposite of what her husband did, as he catalogued dark artifacts and then kept them safe in cases. The two were keeping busy, if not with working or reading then physically, the way that married couples did. Astoria also enjoyed working with the House Elves in the kitchen. Though it had been a while, they were still very much in the honeymoon stage as they hadn’t been together for that long. 

As the two were sitting together on the sofa, Astoria was reading Draco a French philosophy book that would have been boring if Astoria wasn’t the one reading it. Draco was wearing black dress pants and a white button down and Astoria was wearing a green button up and a black work skirt. They were cuddling a bit, and Astoria read aloud. There was a knock at their door, which was rather odd, but the couple shared a look and then Astoria got up and went to answer it and Draco followed behind her. Upon opening the door Astoria saw her mother in law, Narcissa Malfoy.   
“Narcissa, may I do something for you?”  
“Hello Mother,” said Draco pleasantly.   
“Hello Astoria, Hello Draco Dear. I didn’t want to interrupt and I hope that I didn’t, as I am aware of how valuable these moments are. However, there is a wedding gift that I wanted to save for a bit later. Just take it to the Pensieve,” said Narcissa, and without another word, she handed Astoria the small vial and turned around, walking away. Astoria and Draco looked at each other confused and Astoria shut the door.   
“The moment that Draco knew,” was written on the label of the vial.   
“I suppose we take it to the Pensieve in my study,” said Draco. Astoria nodded and the two headed up through the living room and up the stairs, then down the hall and into Draco’s study. Astoria poured the vial into the into the Pensieve and the couple held hands and dipped their heads into the Pensieve. The scene was quickly set as they landed on their feet.

 _The 18th of March was not an abnormal day for Narcissa Malfoy. She was walking through the gardens and looking around at everything, basking in the moon light before bed. She loved her home, despite all of the things that had happened in it, she was happy where it was now. She was in the back of the Manor by the rose garden. The ballroom was one of Narcissa’s favourite rooms in the home, so she peaked into the window to admire it’s beauty in the rays of the moon. But when she looked in, she did not see an empty ornate room with golden tiled floors and blue walls. Instead, she saw her son and his fiancée, Astoria, dancing. She pulled out her wand and put the grip end onto her ear and the other end onto the wall. She heard Strauss’s Vienna Blood Waltz playing. She saw Astoria in a beautiful blue ball gown that matched her eyes and silver gloves that matched silver heels, and her son was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit. They were beautifully waltzing, smiles on their faces and such a meaningful and passionate look in her son’s eyes. Any doubt that Narcissa had in her mind flooded away, and she saw that even if Draco’s love for Astoria hadn’t fully developed, that he knew she was the one he wanted to marry. She smiled softly and knew with the way he looked at her that that was the moment Draco knew_. 

The couple was brought back to reality and Astoria looked lovingly into her husband’s eyes.   
“Give it to your mother to give us the best wedding gift,” she said, tears rolling down her eyes. Draco wipes her tears sweetly.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” smiled Astoria and Draco pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and hugged her tight.


	9. Chapter IX

Astoria Malfoy felt old, she acted maturely and she was just married, but in all reality, her nineteen birthday was only now approaching. And as the bright and sunny August day approached, Draco was excited for her. Earlier they had shared Draco's twenty first birthday and now Astoria would be nineteen. The two had been enjoying their wedded bliss for four months now and Draco was excited to continue to prove that he was ready to love Astoria and help her grow their love. He had the day completely planned out. 

On the nineteenth of August Astoria woke up to find that she was alone in their bed. It took her a moment to get past her groggy and fresh out of sleep state and realise that it was in fact her birthday. It was the nineteenth and she was turning nineteen, she thought. That felt lucky, and she felt lucky when the door of her and Draco's bedroom opened and she saw him levitating a tray in front of himself.   
"I know that you like to work with the House Elves but I thought that I should try to work with them too and we made you this," he smiled, walking up to her and levitating the tray slowly down to her lap as she sat up. She smiled down at it and then at her.   
"Thank you Draco, I must say that I highly appreciate it but I'm a bit of a mess at the moment. My hair isn't brushed and I'm wearing my night dress."  
"Oh please Tori, you look beautiful to me," he smiled.  
"Lies!" said Astoria jokingly, taking a sip from the unspillable teacup and then setting it down on the tray in front of her.   
"Whatever you say," he replied with an eye roll, planting a kiss on her forehead and taking a seat next to her.   
"Don't you have to eat something?"  
"I ate downstairs before bringing it to you, the House Elves are actually very kind."   
"And you wonder why I help them cook every meal, Isme is nice!"  
"I always preferred Cherry."  
"You always say that," giggled Astoria, taking a bite out of the chocolate croissant from her plate. Draco smiled lovingly at her and the two chatted as Astoria continued to eat. Draco was dressed more lazily than usual, a white untucked button up, rolled at the sleeves with the top couple buttons undone and the collar slightly popped. He wore his usual black dress pants and smile hazily at Astoria as he talked to her. Once Astoria finished, the tray that she was eating off of was gone with a flick of Draco's wand. Draco's wand was rather plain and unlike his wife's which was black with a silvery grip and a flower on the end. It was not an Ollivander wand, but a specially made Gregoravitch, and it was quite beautiful. It sat on her night table as she stood up and grabbed her pressed and steamed dress that was hanging up and teasingly undressed and put on her outfit for the day as Draco watched. Once she was done dressing, Astoria put a playful smirk on her face and told her husband that he'd have to wait. He sighed but nodded and the two got up and began to go downstairs. 

"You play piano don't you?" asked Astoria delicately as the two took a seat on the sofa.   
"No actually, I don't."   
"What? I play piano, all of us posh purebloods play piano!"  
"Well, Mother and Father did want me to play piano. But I said no and it's not as if they were going to do anything about it if I decided that I didn't want to, so we compromised and now I play violin."   
"Wow, bossy bossy, tsk tsk."  
That is your response? Don't you think that that's quite-"  
"Don't say childish I'm like nineteen."  
"Alright I accept that. Now why do you bring up piano?"  
"Well, piano was kind of my escape all the time. At school if I was overwhelmed or around the war I would go into the Room of Requirements and just play piano. Of course I wasn't exactly allowed to fight in the war, I was fifteen, but I did anyways. It felt like a moral obligation, even if Slughorn was ushering me away and my parents kept trying to get me to just go home or at least to the dungeons. Anyways, piano is my escape and we're going to be piano."   
"Tori that's really sweet and lovely, but choosing between playing piano and fighting a dragon would be a very ambivalent experience, I would have to choose fighting the dragon. If pissy Potter can do it then so can I."   
"Very classy dear, now come on we're playing piano," said Astoria, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him up. He groaned at the action but got up anyways, surprised at the immense strength of the thin woman. She dragged him across the living room and into the piano room which had high vaulted glass ceilings and a grand piano which was Steinway Alma-Tadema standing right in the center of the room. Nearest to the back left of the room was a shining violin on a stand and it was beautiful. Draco ached to play it when he saw it, but instead he was pulled onto the bench of the piano. Draco looked at his wife, admiring her, and the woman placed her hands delicately on the keys.   
"Let's start simple," she said with a smile and began to play Für Elise. Draco watched her as her hands moved effortlessly and gracefully along the keys. She got about half way through when she slowly faded out the music and then stopped.   
"You can read music though yes?"  
"I don't understand what you're saying when you phrase it that way," said Draco arrogantly. She made sure to place a playful smack on his arm.   
"Draco Dear, I'm sure that you can read music notes, am I correct?"  
"Yes, of course I can. I play violin and we're posh pureblood, you said it yourself."   
"Alright, here."   
Astoria pulled out her wand and with a muttering of the words Notium Musiques, glowing blue music notes began to float on glowing blue bar lines onto the music holder of the piano. Draco looked at the floating notes and then at his wife.   
"Here, place your hands here," she said softly, taking her small delicate hands and moving his larger ones, placing his long fingers softly on the keys that they needed to be on. She then explained the notes and began to guide his fingers to play the beggining of Für Elise. Draco messed up a few times and a few times he got a bit distracted by Astoria. Eventually, when Draco messed up yet again, Astoria took his hands softly off of the piano and placed one on her knee and one on her thigh.   
"Someone isn't very patient."   
"I can't help it, it's hard to play piano when my beautiful wife is the one teaching me!"  
"Kiss ass."  
"I'd love to but you're making me play piano!" said Draco, moving the hand that was on her knee up to her thigh and leaning into her.   
"Draco!" she replied with a giggle, swatting at his arm.   
"Woah woah woah. What if I ask nicely?"  
"Ask nicely."   
"Can we can we please?"  
"You sound like a child."   
"Astoria my beautiful wife, may we please do quite adult things."   
"Oh merlin come here," said Astoria with a goofy smile, pulling him closer by his collar and planting passionate but hungry a kiss on her husbands lips. 


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wife knows best. 
> 
> by the way, happy 40th birthday draco dear.

"That's how you treated the Granger girl!"  
"Tori I really didn't know better, I didn't mean it. It's the way that my Father taught because his family thought it was right."   
"Yes but clearly they were wrong."   
"I know they were wrong, but I'm trying to grow past it."  
"Yes, and you are going to grow past it. By apologising to her. You can make it my Christmas present."   
"Christmas is in like, another month."   
"Well, when you call someone the M word then the whole month is Christmas."   
"Alright, fine, yes. Would you like to help me write the letter?"  
"The letter! Oh Merlin no Dear, we're going to visit her and her boyfriend and you are going to apologise to both of them. Alright?"  
"What!? Why can't I just write a letter?"  
"I'll help you draft the letter to tell them that we're coming over, because a letter isn't enough to forgive bullies. We need to have a good representation, send lots of Christmas cards. Be nice, get them on my Christmas card list!"  
"Alright fine, I'll do it. I'll do it for you because you said so and because I have a somewhat guilty conscience. But what do I get in return for getting them on you Christmas card list and apologising?"  
"Um, you get to be a better person?"  
"Well, that works. Then I suppose we could just do it for fun instead."  
"Okay fine, I suppose I could give you a little something for agreeing to do it."   
Astoria began to twiddle with Draco's zipper and the two shared sly smirks. 

* * *

Draco was all dressed up and Astoria was too. They held onto each other and Draco had his wand out and was prepared to side apparate.   
"You're sure that we have to do this? That I have to do this?"  
"I gave you your little treat now you do this for me and for you. Besides, I already sent the letter to the Granger girl and told them that we were coming!"   
"Alright, alright I know. Let's go."   
The two shared a small peck on the lips to which Astoria nodded with an approving sly grin and the two then disapparated.   
Suddenly Astoria and Draco Malfoy stood in front of a large white door. It was plain except for the small tingling of wards. Draco wasn't able to tell if Astoria was aware of this, and surely no Muggles in this building were, but wards were something that he had learned to sense with all the ones that were once placed on his home. Astoria gently raised her right hand and placed three quick, soft but firm raps on the door with her slightly pink knuckles. Draco waited only a moment when someone came to the door and it opened softly. There was the Granger girl, and when she opened the door he felt the wards come crashed down.   
"Oh hell, do come in," she said, and the second that they came in Draco felt the wards go back up. Good magic, especially in a Muggle flat building, but not as nice as the magic on the Manor, of course. Weasley then came and stood next to Granger, wearing nice jeans and a sweater of a button up. The two looked like an average couple standing next to each other, Granger wearing a mid-length, plain, A-line dress with a belt on the waist. They were almost the opposite of Astoria and Draco, their red hair and messy brown hair with average clothing contrasting Astoria's midnight blue and wine coloured robes and Draco suit with a long trenchcoat style jacket, Draco white-blonde hair sleeked back with a few pieces lazily and artfully falling at the front, Astoria's hair gently curling at the ends, sleek and tucked behind her ear on one side, dark black. Looking at each other parallel, they looked almost silly. There was something though, Granger and Weasley stood closely to each stood closely to each other and smiled a bit whilst Astoria had her arm looped through Draco's her side nearly fully against his and plain expressions on their faces except for Astoria's very faint smile.   
"So, hello Malfoy, you as well Astoria, well, I suppose you're Malfoy now too, congratulations on the wedding by the way," said Hermione, not awkwardly but still slightly awkward as she was the one to blank the silence. Draco smirked but the smirk wasn't malicious it was almost a smile, Ron didn't look quite a pleasant and though his face said nothing his eyes looked at Draco accusingly.   
"Thank you Granger, really, but I do suppose considering the terms that I'd like for us to be on I really do insist that it's Draco now."  
"Well I suppose then it would be only fitting for me to be Hermione, and then this is my boyfriend Ron, it's nice to meet you Astoria, though I do believe that I've seen you around."   
Astoria smiled, but whether the smile was phony or not was hard to tell, Astoria was pure liquid gold, it was pretty, but it was mysterious just as well. She put her hand out for Hermione to shake and the other girl did so.   
"Yes, Astoria Malfoy, Greengrass as you knew me. I was actually in Slug Club when I was fourteen, you were sixteen, seventeen perhaps. This one gate crashed a party I believe," said Astoria with a small airy laugh, and Hermione let one out too. A question popped into Draco's head, "Wait, you were at that party?" but he kept his mouth shut and instead he just nodded curtly.   
"Oh yes, that's how I've seen you though I don't believe we've talked. Anyways, as I said, this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley."  
"It's a please to meet you Ronald," said Astoria kindly, once again hard to tell if it was genuine kindness or just a front. That was the thing about Astoria, whether she generally liked someone or not, she treated everyone the same, so whether when she met someone and she liked the or she met someone and she hated them, she spoke in the same smooth, kind tone of voice and made the same facial expression, wide eyes and a faint smile. Except for Draco, of course, he got to see it all.   
"It's nice to meet you Astoria, but I go by Ron," said Ron, slightly tense.  
"Oh Ronald it's fine, i call you your full name all the time."   
"Mione it's different because you're–"  
"No I completely understand, do pardon me Ron." Draco then stepped forward. Hermione put out her hand. It was small, though a bit larger than Astoria's and a bit rougher too, manicured with light pink polish, it seemed un-Hermione-like.   
"It's nice to see you again Gra- Hermione."  
"And you as well Draco," said Hermione, her emotions couldn't be hidden the same way as Astoria's, her smile seemed real, as though she was ready to try again with Draco, especially after Astoria's kindness, or unknown lack there of. Ron's facial expression went stone cold when Draco turned to him and put his hand out and the blonde felt Ron's body tense up the second that their hands met. They just nodded curtly at each other and then quickly pulled their hands away. Their partners noticed this.   
"Alright, to the dining room then, I've made tea," said Hermione.   
"Yes, that would be lovely," Astoria responded.   
The group of four made their way through a doorway and to another room, more open than the last, which had a nice dining table with four seats and a shiny antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Hermione looked up at it proudly when she walked in as though it hand been there forever but was also her most prized possesion. She then took a seat next to Ron and Draco and Astoria sat across from then, Draco pulling out Astoria's chair for her and Astoria rolling her eyes but looking at him sweetly anyways. Hermione noticed this as well.   
"Oh wait, let me get this," said Hermione. She grabbed her wand out of a pocket which Draco didn't even know that she had, flipping her wand quickly, and a silver tray, not real silver, sat itself directly on the table. Hermione stood up and began to pour tea without her wand but by hand.   
"One lump or two?"  
"Just one for me," said Astoria. "Thank you."  
"Tea on it's own," said Draco firmly. Hermione nodded and handed Draco a teacup with no sugar or milk, and she dropped a single sugar cup into Astoria's before handing her's to her. Astoria's nails were a bit longer that Hermione and were painted black, she gently drooped her delicately maniured finger down and spun it in circles as the teaspoon did the same, stirring in the sugar and helping to cool it, even though Astoria and the rest of them knew perfectly well that as magical persons, a single blow would cause her tea to cool to the perfect temperature. Draco took a sip of his tea and put on his best tolerant face.   
"So, I'm sure that you know why we're here, Hermione. I'd like to apologize to you for the things that I did in my youth and I'd like you to know that many of the things I put you through were due to multiple generations of upbringings that I have now, due to circumstances including and without the war, put behind me, and I hope that you will consider forgiving me for the things that I have done."  
Draco sounded sure though perhaps not completely sincere, but Hermione didn't know Draco the way that she had known Harry so she couldn't read his emotions so easy, but after contemplating her answer, she knew what she was going to say either way.  
"I'm flattered Draco, that it is me that you have chosen to apologize too and as well that you are changing. I would like to say that I am completely ready to become a good acquintance of yours but that I will not forget what you did, though I will forgive. I do not think that it will do to dwell on the past, so I should instead ask you how your marriage is going?"  
"Oh, absolutely wonderful," Astoria gushed for a moment, and then she straightened herself out. "Of course, it was a bit arranged, but it wasn't forced. We had a month to get to know each other and I had a bit of a crush of him at school, so it was easy to be friends, and then it's only gotten better from there. Except for the fact that I recently learned that he liked the Chudley Cannons!"  
"Astoria I've already told you that they have their best team yet this year and I think they have a shot at getting closer to the cup."   
"No Draco Dear, not they absolutely do not."   
"Wait Malfoy, Draco, whatever, you like the Chudley Cannons?"  
"Yes, what do you have to say about it Weasley?"  
"Nothing, get your wand out of your arse, I love the cannons!"  
Draco was only momentarily disgusted by wands words but Astoria put on a bit of a grossed out expression.   
"So do you think that they have a chance and getting closer to the cup?"  
"Well of course. . ."  
"Dear Merlin," said Hermione and Astoria in unison and the two women lightly laughed. 

The Chudley Cannons won the Quidditch Cup that year. 


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter get's blatantly sexual towards the end, if this makes you uncomfortable, stop reading after Draco goes upstairs. It is not full smut and doesn't depict them having sex.

"I opened presents with you guys, I ate a lovely Christmas breakfast, but I am not going to listen to your parents talk about their values while your Father sneers during dinner. If anything, I'll go see my parents and my sister. I know that we saw my parents this morning but maybe some quality time would be good to me, make me realise that the Pompous Pureblood Mania is ridiculous around here!"  
"Oh please, you know your family is just as rich and pompous as mine, pureblood or not! And don't you dare say anything against my Father, he has made wrongs but he plays politics and does his work, ther eis no need for you to be so rude! If you want to see your parents, see your parents! I could give less of a shit whether or not you have Christmas dinner with my family, which is your family too now, by the way!"  
"Fine, then maybe I won't come!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
After the final Fine, Astoria hiked up her dress and stormed up the stairs, and Draco heard the slam of their bedroom door. Draco would love to consider her childish, but she was nineteen. They had a couple years in between them and he needed to understand that. The source of their fight was due to Christmas dinner. They woke up and exchanged gifts, they then had Christmas Brunch with the Greengrasses and came back. Draco mentioned dinner with the Malfoys, Astoria made a sarcastic comment, and it somewhat blew up into them yelling at each other, which was more of slightly raised voices, the wealthy married couple who was taughter manners since the womb, did _not_ just yell. 

Now, hours later, Astoria had not left their bedroom and Draco had not entered, not wanting to face the tension. He instead decided that they would cool off and then have a calm discussion of mutual understanding and not go to bed angry. Whether make up head would be involved or not was up to debate. Draco had gotten dressed, with the assist of his favourite House Elf Cherry among other, and was ready to go to dinner and see his parents. His Oxford shoes clicked on the floor as he walked towards the door of their wing, out into the courtyard, through the other doors, and into the main area of the Malfoy Manor. He walked around the staircase and into the Main Hall, down the corridor and to the Dining Hall. When he opened the door, his parents were already sitting poised at the table, as he had expected. Draco stepped forward and took a seat at his usual spot at the table.   
"Nice of you to finally join us," said Lucius with a smirk but it was heard to tell if he was eing sarcastic or not with the eyes that looked at him amused and the stern pointed face, mixed signals. Draco just put on a small smile and nodded.   
"Where is Astoria, Draco Dear?" asked Narcissa with a small smile, eyeing her husband in a very wifely way.   
"Erm, she isn't feeling too well so she's asleep at the moment."  
"Oh, wish her well," said Narcissa kindly, but it appeared that he didn't buy it, whilst Lucius didn't seem to be phased by whether or not his daughter in law was in attendance of the Malfoy Family Christmas Dinner. All that was on his mind was at least his deranged Sister in Law wasn't making comments about how she could've killed the animals herself with the blink of an eye, and trust me, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Lord Voldemort do not make pleasant Christmas guests as the family is just trying to eat their dinner in peace. Though this year they had peace, what does one talk about on Christmas Dinner? Within the first ten minutes they had caughten up of Lucius's work, Naricissa's latest reading, and how Draco and Astoria were doing. After a short and somewhat tense conversation about the last quidditch match and a bet on who would win the next one. between Draco and Lucius that made Narcissa laugh a bit, there wasn't much to talk about and they finished dinner in a calm quiet. Once done, Draco thanked his parents for everything, Lucius left for his study, Narcissa left for the library, and Draco made his way back to his area of the Manor.   
Upon entering, rather than sitting down, he made his way directly to the bar. It was in the back to the right, and he went straight for the firewhiskey. He used his wand to place perfectly cubed ice into his glass and then slowly poured it pull of straight Firewhiskey. He wasn't Scarhead Potter, he couldn't get tipsy off of a non-alcoholic butterbeer, he went straight in.   
Four glasses in, shirt completely unbuttoned, he was in a completely different state of mind than when he got back from dinner. Another glass and a shot of fine Muggle tequila later, he was making his way upstairs back to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he expected to see Astoria in her modest night dress, asleep with her hair down and preparing in a dream the way that she handle the night's argument the next day, she was quite logical. However, when he opened the door Astoria was sitting upright, drinking directly out of a bottle of Sorcerer Vlad's Vivacious Vodka in nothing but a midnight blue lace body suit. She looked up at him with a small smile, looking tired out of her mind, but then again it was two a.m., and upon realising that Draco couldn't believe how fast time had past while he was drinking.  
"Are you drunk?" he asked.   
"Yes, do you want to fight about it?"  
"No, I just want to relax, I'm drunk too, anyways. Though I'm speaking very eloquently, that actually happens to me when I have been drinking it's very peculiar."   
"Get- get straight to the pants."  
"You mean straight to the point."  
"I don't know, look down."   
Draco looked down and saw what she was seeing, the hard on that was looming under his loosely fitting dress pants due to the fact that his belt was off and they were half undone   
"Well, due to the fact that I came upstairs to my wife nearly naked I'm not quite sure what you were expecting."   
"Oh yeah- mhmm, right. Why don't I, erm, make that all the way naked," said Astoria, raising her eyebrows suggestively causing the two to both burst out laughing. Draco walked forward and sat himself in his place on the bed.   
"Sure, but knowing our drunk arses it isn't going to affect me," said Draco firmly, though less firm due to the fact that his words were slurred, thick, and his eyes were droopy and didn't match his face.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes," replied Draco, same tone and all. Astoria took this as a challenge and stood up, putting her bottle of Vodka down and slowly, steadily, adn precisely pulling off the bodysuit, starting at the straps and pealing it off. Draco watched her every move intently and felt something twitch within him.   
"Still think you can resist me?"  
"I think I've done well so far."   
Astoria raised her eyebrows and though she nearly fell over while getting onto the bed, she didn't, and Draco didn't notice either. Astoria crawled forward and Draco leaned back as she unzipped his pants slowly and pulled them down about halfway to reveal his underwear underneath. His bulge pushed forward and Astoria sat herself directly on it and began to rock back and forth. She sped up a bit and Draco let out a huff.   
"Still planning to resist me?" she asked but suddenly both of their minds were clear and all Draco could reply with was a grunt and a thrust forwad as he felt up her body. Astoria took this as a sign to keep going and Draco slightly whimpered as climbed off but his pouting was quick over when Astoria's soft, delicate hands reached for the waistband of his underwear. 


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimentality is good for the soul.

New Years in the house had come and passed as 2001 turned to 2002. Snow fell gently and icily around the foggy Malfoy Manor, but inside it's inhabitants were warm and careful. 

"You know Cissa sometimes I worry that the girl doesn't have the same values as us," Lucius expressed to Narcissa one Sunday morning in January as the couple sat in the living room together. Narcissa's body tensed up.   
"Why do you say that dear?" asked Narcissa, slipping off her glasses and placing her book down next to her.   
"She seems so, free willed. Independent. You know, it's a trait that I admire and one that you show yourself, but sometimes I wonder if it's what's right for Draco. And for my grandson."  
"What makes you so sure that they'll have a son?"  
"I just know. I feel it Cissa, just as I did before we had Draco. However, I feel that if a son of Draco isn't taught that his blood purity is important then he won't feel a sense of self importance. A Malfoy should always walk with an air of dignity, a coward of a grandson due to my daughter-in-laws views will dent this family name that I did so much work to build back up after my endless mistakes."   
"We've all made mistakes Lucius," said Narcissa, pulling her husband from his chair to sit on the sofa next to her. He obliged stiffly.   
"Narcissa I tried to follow a path different than my parents! I thought that I was going the power way but I went the easy way out and it tore our family apart, how don't you see it?! Bellatrix went out of her right mind, Andromeda fleed, my Father departed this life, our son lived in trepidation, and a Dark Lord gained control our home! Our home Narcissa!" exclaimed Lucius firmly, voice raised.   
"You must calm down before you blame yourself! He wasn't always what he ended up to be. We joined him the first time to protect our family as many others did, we were promised power and protection. He was young and attractive and alluring. A Slytherin, our own kind. We thought he could trust him and when it turned out that we couldn't and he took over. Our minds, our bodies, our home. But our son no longer lives in fear. He has a wonderful wife and though things may be tense even if her beliefs are different at least he loves her. They will bring us a beautiful grandchild and everything will be alright, things are changing here. No one can blame you, Lucius, and if they do then at least we know why we did what we did. You did your time, I took the household and Draco took the damages, but we're back on track. You must calm yourself!" stated Narcissa. She put her hand on Lucius' arm and gently carressed it up and down, looking at him softly, love in her eyes.   
"I know, alright. I do apologise, but a past like ours, it just. . . get's to me."   
"Would you like to see Altaira?"  
"I- erm. Yes. Yes I think that I would," said Lucius, clearing his throat. He had stuttered, something that Lucius didn't do often. Narcissa nodded and helped him up and the two made their way to the staircase and went up, and up, and up, until they were in the tallest tower of the Manor which they called their home. Inside of that tower room was the secret that they never revealed. A portrait in the area that the doorway would have been was the entrance, a painting of the night sky. Narcissa placed her hand gently on the painting and it opened, revealing an entrance. Her hand was the only one which could open it. Inside of the room there was another portrait, larger. Inside of the portrait was a tiny tiny baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket and sleeping soundly in a bassinet. Altaira Malfoy had been born months early, died the day after being born, and was both Lucius and Narcissa's biggest sadness and largest secret. She was born before their dear son, Draco, and it was a great sadness watching their daughter die. Sometimes Lucius and Narcissa would visit their daugther, speak to her and look at the painting that they had made for her. She was almost always stairing into the blankless of her portrait or sleeping peacefully, but the occasional smile that she showed when her parents visited her in the tower was worth it. No one knew of the little girl save for the parents, but they liked it that way. The two held each other near as they spoke sentimentally, looking at the portrait of the helpless, peaceful baby girl. 

\----

"Can we tak about your blood curse?" asked Draco suddenly, taking a seat next to Astoria in their library.   
"Pardon? I mean, erm, yes. Yes we can if you'd like," said Astoria, sitting up straighter and looking at her husband.   
"Who does it come from?"  
"We're not quite sure, but its definitely from a female relative a few generations back. My grandmother and a couple aunts have told me multiple stories about it but none of them add up," explained Astoria softly.   
"Will it affect our having children?"   
"It will make me weaker but I should be able to bear you the son that you deserve," told Astoria with a smile, placing her hand on Draco's.   
"But what makes you think I deserve a son? That I deserve to be a great Father? My Father wasn't great, but he was the only Father that I had and he cared for me. What if I can't even live up to my Father? Or your father? Or Harry Potter, for God's sake. He's in the news as a hero and here I am, the only artical I've recently had in the profit is about whether my family is safe or cowardly."   
"You know that I'll love you either way, right? You don't have to be the world's best father to be the greatest dad for our son, or even a daughter. I care for you so much, and I know that though our marriage wasn't conventional, it was something that was set up and had to grow, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less than someone who dated you for years. You're a lovely man, Draco. Back then, with everything that happened, you were a boy. You're a man now, and we have a whole future ahead of us. Don't worry about my curse or your past Death Eater ties. It's all over now, and my curse won't be an issue for a while. We can hold each other near and dear Draco, I love you."   
"I love you too," said Draco and Astoria realised that there were tears beginning to pool in his eyes. She reached up and wiped them gently from his face.   
"Would you like me to read you a story?"  
"That would be nice."   
"Alright," said Astoria with a kind, wide smile, crossing her legs and opening a book on her lap. "If anybody cares to read a simple tale told simply, I, John Ridd, of the parish of Oare, in the county of Somerset, yeoman and churchwarden, have seen and had a share in some doings of this neighborhood, which I will try to set down in order, God sparing my life and memory. . ."


	13. Chapter XIII

As spring had sprung, Draco and Astoria had both agreed that 2002 seemed to be their year. They were doing well and they were highly enjoying their time together. Today, they were going to visit the Notts and then they were going to have pictures done. Astoria made her way down the stairs, wearing a white dress in the style of that of the Civil War. Her hair was in a bun and there was a smile in her face as she descended the stairs.   
"Lovely as ever."   
"Kiss ass," Astoria responded to Draco with a wink.   
"Astoria Greengrass Malfoy! Language!"  
"Yes, it's English. I can use French instead if you'd like."   
"No, English works," said Draco as he put his arm out and Astoria took it. She smiled slyly at him and then the two took a couple steps forward.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Ready," confirmed Astoria with a nod. Draco pulled out his wand and the two disapparated with a pop, the only trace that they were every there being the slight floral scent of Astoria's perfume and the sharpness of Draco's cologne.

The couple was back on flat ground at the gates of another Manor, not as large as that of the Malfoy's, but still a nice place to live. The gate stood at the front and Draco knocked on the gate's knocker. The front doors of the Manor opened and a man, Theodore Nott, made his way down the path from the front doors. When he reached the gate, he touched it and it fell into a fog. The son was shining through the atmosphere of the home and down on the people outside of it.  
"Draco! Astoria! Thanks for coming, Pansy will be glad to see you but she's in the living room feeding the baby. She isn't dressed up as much as you Astoria, but she's beautiful is ever and the baby is great."   
"It's no problem, a son isn't it?" asked Astoria with a wide smile.   
"Yes, Tiberius. He's the light of my life at the moment, other than Pansy of course," said Theo with a smile.   
"Alright, shall we go in then?" asked Draco with a smile.   
"Ah yes, in," said Theodore, leading them up the path and into the house. They went through the foyer and to the side door, where they walked through the courtyard and into the wing of the Manor where Pansy and Theo lived. Theo's younger sister who Draco had once been offered to marry, Abigale, was to be wed to George Yaxley in a month and would live in the Yaxley's mansion. When they entered the wing, they walked past the entrance and into the living room where Pansy was, wearing a long, light blue flowing dress, her hair in a braid, and cradling her son in her arms.   
"Draco! You're hear! Astoria, it's lovely to see you!" said Pansy with a wide smile. "I'm afraid that I've refused to put him down since he was born and standing up too long makes it feel like a rock is coming out of me, but if you wash your hands you can hold Tibs. His name is Tiberius Theodore Nott, but I call him Tibs, and he's my little angel," said Pansy with a wide smile.   
"Wash our hands as in wash wash or a rinse?" asked Draco, eyebrows raised.   
"I'm having Theodore go with you! I want to make sure that this kid isn't going to be sick. Do you know how long it took me to get pregnant? I was trying to get Theo to put a baby in me since the moment that the war ended, this thing is never leaving my arms," said Pansy with a wide smile.   
"Fine, fine," said Draco and Theodore led them to the bathroom where their hands were scrubbed properly.   
The couple and Theo then made their way back to the living room were Pansy was holding on tightly to her son, looking at the little boy wrapped in a yellow blanket with loving and dazed eyes.   
"Could I hold him first?" asked Astoria.  
"Oh, yes Tori, here, sit down. Be careful, hold his head," said Pansy and she seemed apprehensive. Astoria sat herself down next to Pansy and looked at the sleepy little boy. Pansy began to hand the baby to Astoria, but as she tried to take the baby Pansy held tightly.   
"Hey Pans, you can let go, he's safe," said Theodore with a smile. Pansy sighed and nodded, letting go of her child as Astoria held onto the little boy.   
"We've decided to make Pansy's brother and his wife the godparents, but you guys are next," said Pansy with a smile.  
"We're not having another kid, but we'll always hold you near and dear," said Theodore.  
"Oh we definitely are," said Pansy with a smile.   
"Whatever the wife wants," said Theo with a deep sigh. "But I will not be waking up at three a.m. to feed the little bugger."  
"If you insist."   
"Draco, look at him. You guys, he's so beautiful," said Astoria lovingly, looking up from Tiberius.   
"He is isn't he," said Draco with a smile, sitting down and putting his arm around his wife.   
"I want a baby."  
"Tori, we should wait."   
"No no, you're right, I just, want a baby, like now."   
"Oh please sweetheart, you have plently of time. You're not twenty yet are you?"  
"No, nineteen to Draco's twenty-one," said Astoria with a wide smile.  
"I know I said that I've been trying to get pregnant since the second the war ended, but it's different for everyone and I'm glad that it took a couple years to get pregnant because it's so much more worth it now and I'm far more stable. You guys should enjoy your time together, it's a really beautiful thing, and one day you will have a beautiful, beautiful child, when the time is right," said Pansy kindly.   
"Thank you Pansy, really," said Astoria, looking at her with a smile.   
"It's no problem, now give me my baby back you've been holding him for way too long!" said Pansy with a laugh and Astoria gently handed him back to his mother. 

\----

Astoria and Draco left the Notts household around two hours later and prepared to get their photos done. They each got ready seperately, Draco putting on a black outfit that reminded him highly of that of his Father and Astoria wearing witch's robes, long, elegant, and all black. They made their way downstairs together, smiles on their faces, and when they went into the living room the photographers were waiting. They had a photo done together, and a photo done with Narcissa and Lucius, plain looks on their faces but lights in their eyes, blending together as a family. Afterwards, Astoria and Narcissa sat together for tea, admiring the photos. 

"These are really beautiful photos, I admire seeing us together as well as how happy you make my son," said Narcissa, taking a sip of tea.   
"I want to thank you for all of your support, I really love Draco," said Astoria with a smile.   
"Here, would you like to look at the photo?" asked Narcissa. Astoria nodded and her mother in law handed her the photo of the four of them. Astoria admired the photo, but a couple tears escaped from her eyes.   
"Sorry, I don't mean to cry."   
"It is alright Dear, why do you weep?"   
"It's just that I'm so proud of the life that I've built with Draco but sometimes I worry that I'm not doing enough."   
"What do you mean Dear? You make him the happiest that I've ever seen him."  
"What if I can't bring him a child? Or what if I can't make a difference in this world?"  
"I thought about that a lot too when I was your age. There are troubles, but I'm sure that you will be alright. I'm sure that you will bring him a child some day, you are still young now, you have plenty of time. It took me and Lucius six years, but it was ever so worth it to see our Dear Draco. If you'd like to make a difference, though it wasn't right for me and he may not love the idea too much, you can tlak to Lucius adn try to find a job where it's' right for you."   
"Thank you Narcissa, really. I would like it to speak with Lucius if he'd advise me on a job, I think that I'd like to work," said Astoria with a nod, wiping the last traces of tears away from her face and smiling at her.   



	14. Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbreak is sour.

As Draco's twenty-second birthday came on the fifth of June in 2002, it was meant to be a day of giftgiving and Draco having a drink with his friends and his wife (who had recently gotten a job with the Committe on Experimental Charms), and though he wasn't complaining about it, he was instead spending the day in the bathroom with Astoria as she threw up. And threw. And attempted to eat some porridge. And threw up again. She couldn't stand the smell of her porridge and couldn't bare to eat anything but a few biscuits and a couple glasses of water. By two p.m., she laid exhaused in her nightgown and Draco rubbed her back and held her hand, giving her encouraging words.   
"I'm so sorry that you're sick Tori," he said, placing a kiss on her head. "Would you like another glass of water?"  
"In a moment. Don't be sorry, I'm sorry that I'm sick on your birthday."   
"Hey, our vows said in sickness and in health, and now we're in sickness," he said, fondly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and looking at her. "But I could be with Theo and Blaise right now, having a drink and a laugh while you have a girls day. . ."  
"I thought you said you didn't care!" exclaimed Astoria, making Draco laugh and Astoria rolled her eyes. "Ah, I think I'm ready to get up, maybe try to eat something," said Astoria with a sigh, trying to stand up.  
"Woah woah woah, slow it up. Let me help you," said Draco, helping Astoria up and Astoria following him out of the bathroom whilst holding his hand. However, after a few steps, Draco felt a weight on his hand and caught Astoria as she lost conciousness, falling towards the ground.

––––

When Astoria woke up, she was in a hospital bed. Her mother, Laurel, and her mother in law, Narcissa were sitting in chairs to her left and her husband was holding her hand tightly and looking at her with love. When she began to sit up, her mother rushed towards her.   
"Oh Tori, I was so worried about you! We decided to wait and get your results back until you were awake to get them. Everything is going to be alright, do you feel okay?"  
"Erm, yeah, just a bit tired," said Astoria, trying to prop herself up and blinking her eyes a few times.   
"Tori my love, I'm so sorry. I caught you when you fell but I don't know what's wrong."   
"Hey, Draco, calm down. It will be alright, I'm sure I was just tired. Or maybe it was the stomach bug I seem to have caught, I've been throwing up all day. I didn't drink at all last night or anything, right?"  
"No you didn't, it must be a little bug, or perhaps you ate something bad," said Draco, standing up and kissing her head.   
"I'm sure it wasn't that, here, let me get the Healer," said Narcissa, standing up and leaving the room as Astoria uttered, "Thank you Narcissa."   
The next moments were spent with Laurel Greengrass and Draco Malfoy comforting Astoria and expressing their love and worry. Though in reality, Astoria felt just fine now. A Healer entered at Narcissa's heels. 

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm well," said Astoria, letting go of her mother's hand in order to adjust her seating arrangement.   
"Okay, that's good," she said, taking a bowl with some applesauce and a bottle of juice and placing them on the tray next to Astoria's bed.   
"Erm, what's in the bowl?"  
"Applesauce, you'll need something more substantial to eat but for now you should just get something to help your blood pressure and something that you could stomach."   
"Oh, interesting. I've never had that before."   
"Applesauce? Oh, well. . . there's a first for everything," said the Healer woman, letting out a quick laugh. "Now, would you care to get the news alone or by yourself?"  
"It's fine, you can tell me in front of my family," said Astoria kindly. The Healer smiled are her and nodded.   
"Alright, so, it appears that you were having low blood pressure and lack of food from all your vomitting, and that's what made you faint. As for the vomitting, well, congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, you're pregnant!" 

The room fell silent. Everyone looked at each other. 

"Excuse me, I'm what?"  
"You're pregnant, four weeks. The baby is healthy and I recommend that you come in within the next week or two for a full examination of everything," said the nurse, nto realising the shock that the room was in and speaking in a far more chipper tone than that that matched the look on Astoria and Draco's astonished face. But then, Narcissa began to cry.   
"I'm going to be a grandmother. . ." she said, two tears, one running down her face from each eye. Upon Narcissa saying this, it seemed to hit Laurel too, and she turned to her son-in-law's mother.   
"Oh Merlin Narcissa we're going to be grandmothers!"   
The two woman were excited and jumped forward, hugging each other.   
"I'll leave you guys to take in the news, I'll come back in about fifteen or twenty minutes and check on your vitals and everything," said the Healer kindly, escorting herself out. "Don't forget to eat what I left you, Mrs. Malfoy. Congratulations on your pregnancy," she added as she closed the door. Astoria and Draco looked at each other, locking eyes as Narcissa and Laurel were already actively debating on whether the child would be a boy or a girl and which grandmother that it would like more, and the couple spoke quietly so that their mothers couldn't hear them.   
"How did this happen?" asked Astoria.   
"I- I'm not sure. I thought that we were careful. . ."  
"What about the night with the wine?"   
"No I cast the spell last night?"  
"The late night when we did it on the balcony?"  
"No you did it that night."   
"Wait, did you cast the spell when we were in the shower? Or did you take I take my potions that day? I can't remember."   
"Holy fucking Merlin no, I didn't. Did you?"   
"Er- no, no I didn't."   
"Well, that solves it I guess. . ." said Draco awkwardly, looking at his face.   
"Merlin's ballsack we're going to be parents! I'm going to be a Father! I'm going to have a daughter!"   
"What makes you so sure that it's going to be a girl?"  
"I don't know, I just get the feeling," shrugged Draco.   
"I think that it's a boy," said Astoria firmly, looking her husband in the eyes.   
"Oh you eat the apple mush of yours," he said, somewhat childishly but Astoria just laughed and turned, reaching for her tray and the spoon next to the bowl of applesauce. "Mother, do you think that I'm going to have a boy or a girl."   
"I think that ideally you would've waited until you were twenty to be with a child, but, I am extremely happy that I am going to be the beautiful grandmother to a beautiful granddaughter, just as I had two beautiful daughters," stated Madam Greengrass, looking at her daughter.   
"Ha!" said Draco. "I just know that it's going to be a girl!"   
"Wait, Dear Draco, I think that it's going to be a boy. I had a boy, your grandfather had a boy. The past generations of Malfoys have had a single son, and I'm sure it will continue that way," said Narcissa confidently, clearly sure that she was right.   
"Ha!" said Astoria. "I just know that it's goingto be a boy!" 

The grandmothers looked at each other with a sigh, and everyone in the room let out some laughter. 


	15. Chapter XV

"Take a break," a voice chimed from the doorway of Draco's study. He did a double take at the papers that he was working on and then looked up at his wife. She was dressed in a gown, though it was thin in material, low cute, and not quite to the standards of her usual daywear. There was a small bump at her stomach where her child was kicking inside of her.   
"Pardon," said Draco respectively, smiling at her.   
"I said take a break. You've been working all day," said Astoria firmly, looking at Draco.   
"You were working all day too."  
"No, I stopped working at 4:45. It's only 5:30," said Draco adamantly.   
Astoria leaned forward and pointed at Draco's watch, prompting him to look down at it.   
"It's actually 7:33," said Astoria, crossing her arms over her body and looking at her husband sternly.  
"Oh, er, sorry. I'll be done by eight."   
"No, you'll be done now. We're bored."  
"We're?"  
"Yes, your child and I are bored, and we've got some exciting news from the Healers," said Astoria with a wink.   
"What is it?"  
Astoria pulled an envelope out of the pocket of her dress and placed it on Draco's desk.   
"In this envelope is three ultrasounds and the gender of our child. I haven't opened it yet," she said with a smile and then Draco nervously smiled back.   
"You want me to open it?"  
"I think that it's only fit. You put the kid in there so you can figure out what you've shot in and then you can show me. And I want you to be the first to see that I'm right, it's a boy."   
"I will gladly open it and be the first to see that _I'm_ right and that it's a girl," said Draco with confidence and his usual smirk.   
"Sure," said Astoria. "Go ahead, open it."   
Draco slid open the envelope and pulled out two ultrasounds of a baby, squirming inside of Astoria, their beautiful child. He then pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. He looked at it intensely, reading it, and then, he began to cry.   
"What is it?" asked Astoria, slightly worried. He held out the piece of paper and she took it from him and read it. It read: _Congratualtions! It's a girl!_  
First was shockwaves through her body, head to toe, but then. Then it was excitement. And she too, began to cry. She met eyes with her husband.   
"We're going to have a daughter, a little girl," said Draco and a smile spread wide across his face.   
"We're having a daughter!" she replied with excitement. Draco stood up and Astoria ran at him, he caught her in his arms and spun her around, holding her close. Of course, nothing lasts forever, not even the happiness that they felt from this child, but the love for it would never fade, the love for her. As Draco gently sat her back down to the ground they shared a passionate kiss, the kind of forever kiss that showed exactly how in love that they were. Exactly how far their relationship had grown since they first met. Since Astoria's school girl crush from a distance, since the blind date that led to their marriage, and every time that Astoria had read him a story or that Draco had held her close and told her how much she meant to him. It was the kind of thing that never went away even if there was someone else, even if one of them was gone, the Malfoy family's ability to love unconditionally was perhaps their only redeeming quality.   
"Hey Draco. . ."  
"Yes Tori?"  
"You know all the different types of, erm, deeds that we've done?"  
"I mean, er, yes. What are you suggesting?"  
"So you know there was in the shower, argument, on the balcony, drunken, we're having a baby, you're working too much, in the closet in the middle of the hall, all those times in the living room. . ."  
"Where is this going?" asked Draco, pulling Astoria's body al the way up against his.   
"But have we done, 'We just found out the gender of our baby and Draco's been working to much so we're going to use his desk for something much much more productive?'"  
"Now, I don't believe we have."   
"Well now sounds like a wonderful time to try," said Astoria, and Draco took the papers off of his desk and lifted Astoria, placing her where they used to be, kneeling down and pulling up her dress. 

––––

"How is the job going?" asked Narcissa, smiling at Astoria who's head perked up immediately. She hadn't noticed her mother in law's presence in the library as she had been a bit hyperfocused on the book that she was reading.   
"Oh, Narcissa, hello. The job is well, I really like it. It's easy to do now that the nausea has subsided."  
"I'm glad, I remember being pregnant. I was nauseaus the whole time."  
"With Draco?"  
"I- erm, yes. With Draco. But it was all worth it when he was born. When your daughter is born you'll understad the feeling, meeting your child for the first time is very worth it Dear. It's worth all of the nausea, the late nights when you can't sleep because your back hurts too bad and the early mornings woken up by the harsh kicking in your abdomen. The clausterphobia and the shiny skin, once you meet that miracle it all gets better."   
"I'm really glad to hear that. Because sometimes it's difficult but the day that I see her face I know that it will all be worth it. And then she'll start crying and I'll retract everything that I've just said," said Astoria and the two women shared laughter.   
"Well, eventually they stop whining all the time. If you're lucky. I wasn't so lucky. If I hear, 'Mother the water is the shower was oddly warm today,' 'Mother the toast is getting stale,' if I hear Mother again I might have to scream," said Narcissa with a small laugh.   
"You know, I was thinking abut that, and I think that maybe I'd like to be called Mum. I've heard Mother around me my whole life, but I feel like hearing by child say Mumma for the first time is an irreplacable feeling."   
"Oh- I, um. I suppose if that's what you like then I won't try to stop you. Of course Lucius might deem it innapropriate but it's not exactly his decision. I remember how magical it was to be called Mother for the first time, and if you'll get that same feeling from being called Mumma then I can't stop you," said Narcissa, a small smile forming on her face.   
"Thank you, for all of your support Narcissa," said Astoria kindly, placing a hand on her stomach.   
"Well, sorry to bother you, have a lovely rest of your day," said Narcissa, reaching for the door. "Oh, and happy birthday Astoria," she finished with, closing the door behind her. 


	16. Chapter XVI

"How is she?" asked Draco, holding Astoria's hand and looking at the auror. They were at Astoria's twenty-two week check up and Draco was eager to hear from the doctor.   
"I have good news and bad news. Your daughter is healthy for the moment, however, she is in breech position and due to Astoria's shortened cervix you are at a higher risk for premature birth, so, it is best that you do all you can to turn the baby around. There are many instructors you can hire and classes you can take to work on things that might turn the baby around, but the spell to flip the baby is far too risky to perform due to the circumstancs of the pregnancy," explained the Healer, a neutral if not a bit sad expression on her face.   
"I- er, thank you," said Astoria with a smile.   
"You can take as long as you need to process this information, but you're free to leave at any time that you need."   
"Okay, thank you," said Draco, mouth dry.   
The Healer nodded and turned around, leaving them.   
"Tori, we are going to do anything that we can to turn that baby around, we are going to flip you up down and sideways until the baby flips with you. I swear that I will do everything in my power to get this to work out, I will turn our child around, we can–"  
"Draco stop," she said firmly, grabbing his hand tightly with both of her. "This is not my fault and it's not yours. Our little girl has turned herself over and she'll turn herself back around. Since they found my damned short cervix, alas, I've come in every week and a half. We will continue to come in and to do our best, we will hire an instructor and I'll do baby turning yoga, alright? It's all going to be okay, okay? Let's just go home and look through names again, alright?"  
"Yes, yeah, I mean, yes. Let's go home," said Draco with a nod, standing up and grabbing his jacket. 

"So you're settled on the middle name Catharine?" asked Astoria with a yawn. It was ten p.m. and they had been trying to decide on names for their daughter for hours, and the two had settled on only one thihng, the middle name Catharine.  
"I've found it!" he said, looking at a book of constellations that his Mother had given him.  
"What is it?" asked Astoria, and Draco began to read the description aloud.   
"Ara; Ara is the southerine constellation between Scorpius, Telescopium, Triangulum Australe and Norma," said Draco. "And look, there's what it looks like. It's simple, but pretty, the way the stars shine," he continued with a smile, pointing at the picture on the page. Astoria blinked her eyes wider open and took in the constellation in front of her. She then gazed at her husband.   
"It's perfect," she said, then she repeated herself, "It's absolutely perfect."   
"Alright, Ara it is," said Draco, closing the book with a wide smile. Astoria put her hand on her stomach and looked down at it.   
"Hello, Ara Catharine Malfoy," said Astoria with a wide smile.   
"Hello Ara," said Draco with a smile, placing a hand on Astoria's stomach and the girl kicked inside, right at Draco's hand. "Oh Merlin, Tori she kicked! Ara kicked!" said Draco, excitement in his voice.   
"Tha– That's the first time. . . She kicked for you Draco, she knows who her Father is!"   
"She knows me!" said Draco, and the couple kissed, a sweet, tired, loving kiss.   
"Alright, can we go to bed now, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted," said Astoria, leaning back.   
"What Princess Astoria wants, Princess Astoria gets," said Draco, picking up his wife bridal style and carrying her.   
"Hey, this has to be unsafe put me down!" she giggled, holding on tight.   
"Nope, perfectly safe, and you said that you're tired so now you don't have to walk, because you're too tired."   
"I don't recall saying that I was too tired to walk but I can't say that I'm not too tired to skip this giant staircase," said Astoria, smirking slyly at Draco.   
"Then carried you shall be."   
  


––––

There was a knock at the door of Astoria's study, and she looked up. She was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt, her hair in a braid and filling out paper work.   
"How was baby turning class with Instructor Florence?" asked Draco, looking at his wife. There was a towel around his neck and he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of dress pants.   
"It was fine, but I'm sure that nothing happened, as usual. You heard them at the last oppointment, Ara is stubborn. But we still have what, fifteen weeks? She'll be alright, she just needs more time."  
"You should really change again after you go to those things, those muggle exercise clothes are so, little. And spanxy."   
"Says that naked man. Sorry naked man, is my fat pregnant belly turning you on?"  
"You could never, ever, ever be fat. And even if you were I'd still love you. All of your extra fat included. And by the way, spandex woman, I am very much not naked. I'm wearing pants."   
"Wearing pants, without socks, shoes, a shirt, a tie, a jacket, and your hair isn't done," said Astoria.   
"But I'm not naked."   
"Not yet."  
"Do you think that we do it _too_ much."   
"No, I think we do it as much as you'd expect two married people in their twenties to do it. And if we didn't do it all the time recklessly at random places, how would we have our precious daughter?"   
"That's true, so do you recommend that we do it some more?"  
"All I'm saying is that I wouldn't be opposed."  
"Oh shut your mouth and get over here," said Draco with a laugh, grabbing onto Astoria's hand and pulling her towards him.   
"Yes sir." 

––––

"Are the walls not thin in your house?"   
"No Pansy, they're not, and I feel that even if they were thin it wouldn't stop us," said Astoria with a wink, taking a sip of tea. 


	17. Chapter XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for taking so long to post this here, but i update faster on my wattpad, feel free to follow it @ purplefairylights1

At 27 weeks pregnant, baby Ara Malfoy had yet to turn around and her Mum was miserable. Her back had been aching all week and Narcissa was getting worried .. to say the least. Draco tried to be worried, but Astoria kept reprimanding him on not to be worried and that both the girl inside Astoria and the Astoria herself were going to be fine. That was until the fateful day, when Astoria woke up at four a.m. in her white night dress and a squeezing and aching sensation came through her whole body. She immediately got out of bed and ran into their bathroom, and promptly threw up. Draco rolled in bed, assuming that she was just going to the bathroom. Astoria took some deep breaths and drank some water out of the faucet. She walked back into the bedroom and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Draco rolled back over towards his wife.

"Are you alright Tori?"

"I'm not sure," breathed Astoria, placing her hand on her stomach. Draco shot up in bed and groggily turned towards Astoria, his silken sheets sliding down his body to reveal his bare scarred chest. Another cramp swiftly squeezed her abdomen and she hunched farther over.

"Okay get up, or, do you think you can get up? We'll get my mother."

"I'm not sure, oh merlin," said Astoria as she tired to stand, feeling the soreness throughout her body and a sharpness in her back.

"Here one moment, everything is going to be okay Tori," said Draco, standing up and pulling a shirt over his head. He would never leave to see anyone other than Astoria without his hair firmly done, but this seemed far more urgent than any beauty treatment that his younger self would've thought was the most important thing in the world. "I'll be gentle, as long as you're okay," said Draco quietly, and he wasn't sure he'd ever felt this emotional. He hoped and prayed that his daughter and his wife would make it through this alright. Astoria nodded and let out a tense sigh as Draco scooped her up. He held tight onto her as he opened the door gently and then made his way through the manor. He gently carried her down the stairs and through their living room, out into the courtyard and into the main hall. He sat Astoria down on a sofa and ran upstairs. He knocked on his parents door and in a few seconds that felt like minutes or perhaps hours, Lucius answered the door, looking tired.

"Oh Draco, why have you woken us?" asked Lucius, sounding slightly irritated.

"Is Mother awake?" asked Draco and Narcissa came up behind her husband holding her wand, the lumos spell lighting up the tip.

"Why, what is it?" asked Lucius, but before Draco could answer, Narcissa did.

"It's Astoria isn't it?"

"Why would it be Astoria?" asked Lucius with a suspicious facial expression.

"I think it's the baby," said Draco nervously. Narcissa went around her husband and through the door.

"Lucius get in contact with the healers, come on Draco Dear, we're going to keep Astoria feeling alright," said Narcissa firmly. Lucius knee better than to question her and instead nodded and turned back into he and his wife's room. Draco and Narcissa began to make their way downstairs, the latter moving faster than the former. When they reached the dark haired woman, she was hunched over on the sofa, clutching her stomach with a clear look of pain in her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong, Cissa," whaled Astoria nervously, causing tears to well up in Draco's eyes as he placed a loving hand on his wife's face and looked at her with the love of a thousand amortentias, hoping for the best but fearing the worst. Narcissa bent down next to Astoria, wand in one hand and grabbed one of her daughter-in-law's with the other. Narcissa looked at Astoria with a motherly love, her soft but piercing blue eyes looking firmly into Astoria's and she said, "Everything's okay, we're going to get through this. You're in labor dear, but everything is going to be alright."

"No, no no no, it's far too early," whispered Draco, no strength in his voice and looking at his Mother desperately.

"It's alright, the baby will be really small but she'll likely be alright, now Lucius has written the healer, everything's going to be alright."

"No! I can't give birth now!" exclaimed Astoria.

"I know that's it's an anxiety ridden experience but-"

"No, you don't understand! The baby is still in breech, she won't be able to come out! I need to go to the hospital!"

"You're going to be in well healer hands, I was terrified when I was giving birth, but it's going to be alright, they can take lovely care of you right here. We'll get in contact with your mother. Draco and I are going to help you up, because though you're weak to walk your quite clearly too faint to apparate so you'll have to walk, but the room is just down the hall to the right over there, ok?" said Narcissa firmly, eyeing Draco, who nodded.

"Ok thank y-ahhh!"

Narcissa and Draco waited patiently for her pain to pass and when she gave them the alright they helped her up gently, but as she stood, a gush of liquid and thin bright red blood cake out of her, unprepared.

"Oh, er, dear, it's okay. It appears that your water has broken, but it's going to be alright, let's just go."

All Astoria could do was nod but tears and a whimper escaped her as well. Draco and Narcissa led Astoria down and into a room. It had a bed with soft light blue sheets and a few potions and other magical medical supplies on a cart and there was a dim light overtaking the room.

"Everything's going to be okay," whispered Draco as the day Astoria onto the bed.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING/SPOILER: this chapter includes infant loss. if this is something that will greatly upset you i recommend skipping this chapter

Astoria looked so blissfully peaceful, her dark hair sprawled on the cream colored pillow cover and wearing a soft night dress. It was as though she didn't know that she had been cut open only hours ago, their baby daughter taken from her uterine protection.

Draco, on the other hand, was wide awake, and very aware of what had happened in the hours before. Now, the sun was rising over the horizon, but they only knew that because of the small round window above the bed that Astoria was in. Draco cried silently, holding his wife's hand, and Astoria's mother held her other hand, a concerned and scrunched up look in her face, her hair smoothly pulled back into a bun and wearing fuzzy robes with fur on the sleeves. Lucius, Narcissa, and Cyrus were all sitting in the main hall, drinking tea and waiting to hear something. There was a knock at the door, but Draco couldn't speak.

"Come in," said Laurel Greengrass in as big and proper of a voice that she could muster. The Healer came in with a solemn look on her face.

"Is she going to be alright?" rasped out Draco, looking up from Astoria's calm figure.

"Yes, Sir Malfoy, your wife's health is progressing well but she will likely sleep all day and night due to the strain that the birth put on her body as well as the weakness caused by her blood curse," said the Healer in an indifferent tone, but Draco saw through it, there was something more. He put on a stone-like face.

"What's happened to my daughter?"

"Er, um, Sir Malfoy, we're doing the best we can, but her lungs are far less developed than we had realized and, um, she likely won't make it through the next twenty-four hours," said the Healer awkwardly, clearly not wanting to upset Draco any more than he already was. Draco gave the Healer a harsh glare and Mrs. Greengrass took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Sir Malfoy I-"

"Leave," said Draco firmly.

"I'm so sor-"

"I said get out," said Draco, this time raising his voice.

The Healer looked surprised, but turned on her heals and walked out the door none the less. Draco looked stone cold at Astoria and shed a single tear.

"I'm sorry Dra-"

"Don't waste you're breath Laurel, there's nothing to be sorry about, I couldn't have done anything. At least Astoria will be able to rest before she finds out that her daughter is dead."

Laurel's eyes went wide for a moment, but then she considered.

"She's not dead yet."

"You heard them, she's not going to make it past today, she's good as dead. My daughter. I'm supposed to be her Father and protect her but I can't, I can't do anything. There's no point."

"You can go and see her."

"I don't want to leave Tori's side."

"Astoria will be fine, I'm her mother and I'll be by her side. Now go and get Ara, meet your daughter Draco, properly, and then bring her here and let Astoria meet her too. Even if she isn't awake, she'll know. Go."

Draco heaved a great sigh, but then he nodded. He gently pushed himself out of the chair and made his way out the door, still wearing last nights pajamas. When he walked into the nursery next door, the two French Healers that we're supervising Ara perked up, and upon seeing Draco's face, they nodded at him and then got up and left. Draco approached the bassinet, and he could feel all the spells binding his precious daughter's body, keeping her comfortable for her last hours, though she was only hours old. Her eyes were closed, but as Draco places his hand on one of her's, her eyes fluttered open. Draco looked over his beautiful little girl. She had a few strands of hair, the same dark shade of Astoria's, but her eyes were swimming pools of steel grey and icy blue, looking up curiously at her father, and Draco wished that there was something that he could do to safe her. He ran a hand smoothly along her cheek and there was what almost looked like a smile on the newborn's face. She was so, so small, no biggest than Draco's hand, and her breathing was rough and uneven, even coming from her small body. It hurt to see her struggle, and yet again Draco felt helpless.

"We'll take a picture."

Draco jumped at the voice behind him and turned around to see his Mother in her full glory, dressed in long pine coloured robes, her hair, blonde with black and grey streaks, put in a nest French twist, but a twinge if sadness in her eyes, despite her put together appearance.

"What do you mean?"

"Take a picture, we'll have her painted."

"For the mausoleum? That makes not a shred of sense, she's just a baby, she'll irritate the other portraits," said Draco.

"No, in the tower."

"What tower?" asked Draco, confused. Narcissa replied by putting out her hand. It was small, with long thin fingers, and she wore two rings on her ring finger and one on her index finger. Draco took a look down at his daughter and then back at his Mother. He took a couple steps forward, and took her hand. She led the way across the Manor, her heels tapped up a spiral staircase, and then there was a large portrait in place of a door, painted with a beautiful night sky. Draco gave Narcissa a curious look, but she didn't return his gaze, instead placing her hand firmly on the painting. The doorway opened for them, and Lucius was standing with his back to them, looking up at a painting. Narcissa ushered Draco to go in first, and he did, she followed directly behind. Neither of his parents spoke, just looked at the painting, and Draco observed it the same way. There was a baby girl, a small tuft of light blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a giggly look on her face as her cradle rocked. Draco wasn't familiar with this child at all, did she belong to someone in his family, or at least had she?

"Who is this?" asked Draco.

"Altaira," said Lucius, not turning to his son but instead keeping his eyes firmly on the portrait.

"Altaira who?"

"Altaira Druella Malfoy," said Narcissa, a tight facial expression.

Draco's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

There was only a second of tense silence and then Lucius spoke.

"Your sister, she was born a few years before you, she died the day after she was born."

Draco was shocked, and took a moment to let the words settle in. He realized some familiar features to Ara, and though the baby in the portrait was only a day only, she had the same pointed face that all the Malfoys shared. He took a step forward and placed his hand against the portrait.

"May I bring Astoria here when she awakes?"

"Only later, you must be the Mother of a child's portrait in here for the portrait to open," said Narcissa. The family didn't look at each other, instead they just looked at the portrait.

Once they decided that it had been too long and that the silence had started to get awkward, both his parents put a hand on Draco's back and they walked back downstairs together.

When Draco entered back into the room, he was surprised.

"What are you doing awake Tori? You should get rest."

"I had to hold her before she-" started Astoria, but her voice broke and she let out a sob, holding their daughter tight in her arms.

"Oh Tori," said Draco, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her, holding her close. Laurel left to give them some privacy.

"Why did this happen to us Draco?"

"I wish I could tell you."


	19. Chapter IV

"Malfoy Family Seen On an Outing for the first time in Nearly a Year!:

The Malfoys have been seen outside of their manor on a walk in Diagon Alley accompanied by long time family friends His Magic Highness, Adrian, Duke of Cambridge and Her Magic Highness, Marina, Duchess of Cambridge. Those seen were the youngest son and heir of the Malfoy family, former Death Eater Draco Malfoy and his wife of two years as of today, Astoria Malfoy, formerly Greengrass. There were rumours of a child between the two which haven't been denied or confirmed. Lucius Malfoy's house arrest is still in effect until the end of this year. In this upcoming June of 2003, Draco Malfoy will be celebrating his twenty-third birthday whilst this August it will be Astoria's twenty-first. We have not seen once of the Malfoy family since their trials after the war, and it is clear that though their name has been tarnished, they are still enjoying a life of Aristocracy."

"You're kidding. We're on the front page," said Astoria, clearly sounding frustrated. "Two years of being married and they can't think of anything better to write about than the fact that we went on a walk through Diagon Alley with our friends."

"I think the best part is that we were out walking with literally royalty and they were more worried about us. At least this time they had the decency to label me as a former Death Eater rather than Death Eater scum," said Draco, shrugging and popping a couple almonds into his mouth.

"They mentioned rumours of a child, there's no way that one of the Healers could've said anything, right? It's just a rumour."

"You act as though you have something to be ashamed of. We lost our daughter and that's something we'll never get back but Ara lives in our hearts or whatever that bullshit is. You took two months to recover, you're closer to your old self now, and we went through something difficult but life goes on. You're being more Malfoy than I am right now, is something wrong?" asked Draco, looking his wife up and down as she paced. Yesterday on their outing with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, they had been last minute invited to a dance event and Astoria was wearing a dancing gown which was black with a green velvet ribbon around the middle and a green velvet ribbon holding her hair up. There was a diamond necklace laying gently on her chest and she was fidgeting with her wedding ring which was under her glove.

"I don't know, Draco, honestly. I'm feeling a lot of stress now. My body has done well but I still get sore and I have nightmares and I'm blamed for killing her even though I know that there's nothing that I could've done, and to be honest it's probably my damn blood curse, but I feel so lost Draco, I really do."

"Whiskey?"

"Just get the bottle, and no useless Muggle stuff, I want the expensive firewhiskey," said Astoria, taking a seat on the sofa and pulling off her evening gloves. Draco nodded, knowing exactly which firewhiskey his wife was talking about and exactly how to handle these situations. He poured two glasses of whiskey over ice, making sure to pour a little extra into Astoria's glass. He went back and took a seat next to her, giving her a glass. Astoria took a long, sweet sip. "You would never cheat on me right?"

"No, what the fuck, why in Merlin's balls would you think that?" asked Draco, looking at Astoria, genuinely shocked. "I love you more than anything."

"I don't know, I've just had a lot to think about recently. Insecurities."

"Astoria, you have no reason to be insecure, you are gorgeous. First of all, I literally spend all my time here in this Manor, with you. Second of all, you have such a gorgeous body like that, so I have no need to even think of another woman, because you're the only woman that I see," said Draco, leaning over Astoria as she leaned back onto the arm of the sofa and giggled. The two kissed, Draco slipping his tongue inside of Astoria's mouth, and a drop hit the floor from Astoria's cup which she was now holding far more lazily. Astoria let out a small sigh and pushed him off.

"Alright hot stuff, you can have all of this after the event, but until then we have dancing to do, get your tailcoat," said Astoria, putting down her glass and pulling her evening gloves up her arms.

***

Cuban music played loudly throughout the ballroom and dancing the Salsa Rueda de Casino, Draco switched partners from Astoria to the French Minister of Magic's daughter, Margaux Dusenault. The sound of dress shoes and heels could be heard as well as chatter and laughter.

"All rise, silence for Her Royal Majesty of Magic, Queen Marlaina, and His Royal Majesty of Magic, King Floriano of Cuba."

King Floriano put his head up and everyone went silent, waiting for him to speak.

"I would like to thank Queen Marlaina for allowing us to enter her palace and share this with us, as well as I would like to thank the Duke and Duchess for hosting this. We are so glad to be a part of this and my wife and I would like to say a cheers, to magic kingdoms, united as one."

A server came by with a tray, everyone took a drink off of it, including Draco, and he also took this opportunity to shuffle closer to Astoria who smirked at him and rolled her eyes. She was always a bit less formal about these fancy events though she always did enjoy them. Once the servers had gone through the whole crowd both Queen Marlaina and Prince Augustus and King Floriano and Princess Isobella raised their glasses.

"To magic kingdoms, united as one!"

"To magic kingdoms, united as one!" the crowd called back, enthusiastic. Tonight they forgot of their traumatic events, tonight was a good night.


	20. Chapter XX

( I apologise for how long this took to write, but I put a lot of work and thought into this chapter, describing this day, and I hope that you'll see that in it's writing. )

"Get up!"

"What?"

"Get up!"

"No."

"Tori, it's noon, and you're expected to be out for my birthday," said Draco, pulling the covers up. He had tried to give Astoria as much time as she could this morning, but it was Draco's birthday and she had been laying in bed until noon. Draco knew that she had been staying up later and sleeping in more recently, but never had she still been in bed at noon. She was also spending what Draco thought to be a dangerous amount of time in the tower, looking at the portrait of Ara.

"If it's your birthday then I see no reason as to why I have to wake."

"My birthday portraits include you, lunch with my family and dinner with yours, and we have to open the cards and gifts and write notes. There's a party this evening."

"I can't. I can't be seen like this. I've killed her."

Draco took in a deep breath and sat on the side of the bed, placing his hand on her side, which was curled up under the covers.

"Who have you killed?"

"You know who. The curse that was in my body that I carry, my weakness and inability to carry a child killed our only daughter. I spend all day looking at her, and I look at that portrait and I wonder if she's angry at me. Sometimes I think that you're angry at me, that you could run off with another woman if you'd wanted to, a woman that could bring you a child and not be a killer, even an inadvertent one. Ara could've had so much potential, and it all died with her."

"Astoria, hey, Tori look at me. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's not your blood curse or your body, it's no one's fault. It was an act, perhaps of G-d, perhaps some magic of Merlin, but it's nothing that we could've prevented. You needn't spend so much time up there. It is only tearing you apart. From now on, we will only go up there on holidays and pay our respects to our beautiful little girl, who lives on in our memories. Now, you must put on your best Malfoy face of indifference so that you can get through this day, and when night comes you can get on your knees," said Draco, and though his voice started soft and kind, it ended more mischievously.

"You are disgusting, you know. You are absolutely terrible at cheering people up, you have no consideration for other people's feelings, you've learned everything that you know from your Father, and you smell of cigar smoke and expensive perfume. But, as it is, you have your Mother's heart and you mean well, so, I suspect that the way you deal with the loss of our daughter and the way that I deal with the loss of sweet Ara are two very different things, and I will now do the best I can to get out of bed and get through today, just as you've suggested, but you must help me, and you must take me on a walk to the chapel."

"I know that I should be offended by that, but instead I'm going to take it as a victory because you said that you'd get up. Now come on," said Draco, putting his hand out. Astoria rolled her eyes and took it, allowing Draco to pull her into an upright position and out of bed. This revealed that Astoria was wearing only a gray lace balconette bra and short white bloomers. Her hair was in a mess of a ponytail and there were bags under her eyes, but there was always some makeup and a spell for that.

"Which one should I wear?" asked Astoria, holding up the two outfits that had been set out for her that day. One was a green day dress, calf length and buttons at the top near the collar and a matching hat, the other was a black knee length skirt with a black peplum blouse and a small tiara. Draco looked at the both of them as if he was considering, though he knew which one looked better.

"The black one, the tiara looks very nice. Are you going to wear those cute little oxford heels with them too?"

"Yes, do you think I should wear the black ones and go in all black? They have the diamond on the heel so it will match the tiara," said Astoria, turning back and looking into her closet.

"Yes, the black ones, as you can see I'm mostly in black too, we will look very formal."

"I suppose I'll be expected to wear a corset today, considering I'll probably be standing all day. Your Mother will be expecting me to stand as upright as the cross," said Astoria, walking to her wardrobe and opening the drawer at the bottom where her corsets were laying flat.

"I do like those corsets, and yes you'll need to be upright most of the day, so yes, wear the red one. You are so lucky that I've learned how to tie a corset, therefore I can help you."

"Alright," nodded Astoria, picking out the red corset and then placing the outfit that she was going to wear out at the end of their bed. She reached behind her, undoing her bra, and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. Draco watched, seemingly entertained. Astoria leaned forward, getting the corset, and then she placed the front against her body.

"Okay, corset master, lace me up, won't you?"

"Ah, my calling," said Draco, standing up and holding the back off the corset. "Would you like to go thinner or is this only for posture?"

"It doesn't matter, just pull it tight."

"Alright. Do you know who taught me to do this? Pansy, back in school. She took me to the Room of Requirement and used a mannequin. She said it would make me a more useful husband. Of course, I'm sure my parents thought that it was Pansy's husband who I'd be, but she had eyes for Theo even back then, and though I didn't know it at the time, my eyes are only for you," said Draco, tugging at the ribbon on the corset and causing Astoria to take a sharp intake of breath.

"You're a sap, thank you for sharing that ever so interesting story. Now would you care to lace me up a bit quicker, I would like to walk down to the chapel before lunch, what time is lunch?"

"One fifteen."

"Great, we have plenty of time," said Astoria, turning around and kissing her husband on the cheek, now with her corset fully tied. She then pulled her bloomers down and pulled up a pair of barely there pantyhose, then she put her bloomers back on. She pulled her skirt on and then her blouse, and Draco made the bed with a couple well thought out flicks of his wand. Astoria picked up her bra from the ground and put it down the laundry shoot and then went into the bathroom to get her hairbrush. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it down, looking at it in the mirror. Draco pulled his tailcoat on and then smoothed his hair back once again. "Won't you call Isme, she always does my hair the tidiest."

"Oh, yes," said Draco, walking towards the doorway and ringing the bell by it. With a pop, a House Elf was standing in the middle of their room. Isme. Astoria took her brush and sat down on the stool at her vanity. She handed Isme her hairbrush and explained what she wanted.

"I would like a lace braid on the right that goes into a bun on the left. If you could be so careful to make sure that the braid won't get in the way of this little tiara, that would be lovely, thank you."

"Yes, I understand Master."

"I tell you everyday Isme, there's no need to call me Master. Astoria is just fine."

"As you wish, Astoria."

Draco looked at his wife as she was getting her hair tended to and then he turned away, walking out the door.

Astoria's heels clicked down the paved path as the couple walked towards the chapel. The winding stone steps that led to the chapel were steep but with Draco's arm, Astoria ascended them with grace. Once they reached the large wooden door of the stone building it opened for them. The two took a step inside and Astoria took in a deep breath, feeling comfortable and examining the familiar surroundings. The two walked down the aisle, in between the pews, to the platform at the front of the chapel. Once they reached it, Astoria looked over at the small table which had a bowl.

"Burn a stick of incense whilst I pray, Draco."

Draco nodded, grabbing a stick of incense and placing it inside of the burner. He waved a hand in front of the stick of incense and it lit on fire. Draco watched the flame at the end of the stick and after a few seconds he waved his hand over it yet again, this time in the opposite direction, and the flame went out. The smell of incense filled the chapel and Astoria put on a small smile. Astoria kneeled down and beckoned Draco to do the same. He took a step next to her and then kneeled down, clasping his hands together. Astoria pulled off the hood of her cloak and reached into her pocket, pulling out a rosary. She held it tightly, wrapped in her hand, and then she began to pray aloud.

"Je crois en un seul Dieu, le Père tout-puissant, créateur du ciel et de la terre, de l'univers visible et invisible. Je crois en un seul Seigneur, Jésus-Christ, le Fils unique de Dieu, né du Père avant tous les siècles : Il est Dieu, né de Dieu, lumière, née de la lumière, vrai Dieu, né du vrai Dieu, Engendré, non pas créé, de même nature que le Père ; et par Lui tout a été fait. Pour nous les hommes, et pour notre salut, Il descendit du ciel ; Par l'Esprit Saint, Il a pris chair de la Vierge Marie, et S'est fait homme. Crucifié pour nous sous Ponce Pilate, Il souffrit Sa passion et fut mis au tombeau. Il ressuscita le troisième jour, conformément aux Écritures, et Il monta au ciel ; Il est assis à la droite du Père. Il reviendra dans la gloire, pour juger les vivants et les morts ; et son règne n'aura pas de fin. Je crois en l'Esprit Saint, qui est Seigneur et qui donne la vie ; Il procède du Père et du Fils ; Avec le Père et le Fils, Il reçoit même adoration et même gloire ; Il a parlé par les Prophètes. Je crois en l'Église, une, sainte, catholique et apostolique.Je reconnais un seul baptême pour le pardon des péchés. J'attends la résurrection des morts, et la vie du monde à venir. Amen."

"Notre Père, qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour.

Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés.

Et ne nous laisse pas entrer en tentation mais délivre-nous du Mal. Amen."

"Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâce ; le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort. Amen."

(authors note: The previous prayers that Astoria recited don't necessarily need to be read but they were signifying that she was properly praying with the Rosary. It should be noted, that, as she was taught, Astoria speaks to G-d only in French. The next line will be a prayer directly from her to G-d, and I will write it in French as well as in English. If you don't speak French or wouldn't care to read the French version, the English translation will be in italics directly below it. It should also be noted that though in private/with Draco, Astoria is more open, more promiscuous, and enjoys a drink and the occasional cigarillo, but in public she is much more conserved, keeping to herself and being very proper, having an almost Catherine of Aragon sense about her.)

"Cher Dieu, notre Seigneur et Sauveur, je vous parle directement. Je vous demande de pardonner à mon mari et à moi de tous nos péchés. Je me repent mes péchés à vous aujourd'hui en sachant que vous êtes un Dieu indulgent, en espérant que vous nous protégerez. J'espère que vous prenez soin de notre fille au Ciel, notre chère Ara Catharine Malfoy. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Amen."

"Dear G-d, our Lord and Saviour, I am speaking to you directly. I ask you to forgive my husband and me for all of our sins. I repent my sins to you today knowing that you are an indulgent G-d, hoping that you will protect us and our love. I hope that you are taking care of our daughter in Heaven, our dear Ara Catharine Malfoy. Thank you for everything that you have done for us, Amen."

Astoria rose to her feet, signifying that she was done, and Draco opened his eyes and rose as well. Astoria hadn't prayed for a long time, but Draco knew that the walk here and feeling G-d was far more important to Astoria than the simple prayer. Sometimes though, Astoria would go to the chapel on her own and pray for an hour or two. She'd read from the scriptures or sing a song and she'd simple vent to G-d, or sometimes speak to Merlin about her magic. It made her feel safe, and Draco admired her faith in what she believed in.

"Shall I leave the incense?"

"Can't we stay here until it's burned out, just to feel it?"

"We must go to lunch, we can come back afterwards if you'd like. Burn incense and you could read the Bible to me, if that's what you'd like."

"We could do that another day. Let's go Draco, it's your birthday, we have things to do," said Astoria firmly, lacing her arm through Draco's.

"If you insist," said Draco, and the two walked back down the aisle, out of the chapel, the smell of incense looming behind them.

When they reached the Malfoy Manor once more, they were let in and entered through the front door. They made their way to the dining hall where Lucius and Narcissa were already seated.

"Pardon me, we aren't late are we," said Astoria, putting on a smile.

"Not at all, as long as you were in the chapel," replied Narcissa with a smile up at her son and his wife. Astoria nodded kindly and the two sat down in their usual spots.

"You look beautiful today Mother."

"You look well yourself, Draco. As do you Astoria, the small tiara is a lovely touch, I always did like that one when I was as youthful as you, of course now I have no reason to wear such a thing."

"This belonged to you?"

"Well yes, of course, I'm the one who instructed it to be added to your outfit as one of your options, I'm glad it's the one you chose," said Narcissa with a smile, putting her hands in her lap. "I wore it for Lucius and my five year wedding anniversary. Of course it's been polished and slightly tweaked since then but it's the tiara all the same."

At the mention of their anniversary, Narcissa reached her hand over and grabbed Lucius' and he took it, discreetly of course.

"That's really lovely, thank you Narcissa."

Narcissa gave the young woman a sweet nod and then turned to her plate. Food appeared on the plates and their goblets filled with red wine. The family began to eat, and the chatter was light and mostly consisted of who would be at Draco's birthday party.

"Alright, now, Sir Malfoy, I would like you to take a seat by yourself, yeah," said the photographer, snapping a photo as Draco was sitting on the high back chair. "Now straighten up a bit, yes, and cross your legs, almost. Yes, your foot on your knee like that, okay, three, two, one. Now Astoria, you go stand next to him and put your right hand on the top of his chair and the left on his shoulder."

Astoria walked forward, standing herself next to Draco's chair, up directly straight. She posed in the way that she was asked, and then she looked at the camera with a blank face, knowing that smiling wouldn't look as nice.

"Alright, now Astoria take a step to the side, Lord Malfoy, Madam Malfoy, put a hand on each of his shoulders. Ok, perfect, perfect. Now Astoria, back in the photo, stand by Madam Malfoy, perfect, alright, you guys look great, and we're all done," said the photographer, and Draco relaxed his firm, solemn face into a softer look, and then smiled up at Astoria.

"Time to be alone before the party, thank goodness." 

"We have work to do, Draco," said Astoria, looking down at him with wide, stern eyes.

"We'll leave you to it, we must prepare," said Narcissa, placing a tentative hand on her husband's back and turning them away. Astoria bowed her head slightly at Narcissa and turned back to Draco, taking his hand. Draco stood up and the two of them made their way to the West wing of the Manor, where they stayed.

"Will anyone be coming that I don't know," asked Astoria, leaning back and sipping at tea.

"We were talking about the guests just at lunch, you should be more engaged. Anyways, well, the Duke and Duchess will be here as well as well as Prince Cicero and Duchess Ellen. They're always lovely guests, I'm sure you know. The women that you beat out as my wife, though they're both married now. Abigale Flint married the Minister's younger brother, Jonathan Shacklebolt, and she's expecting too. I remember speaking to Ann Calypso Shafiq, she didn't want to be there, she wanted to get married on her own terms, and then, right after our meeting she met a Norwegian pureblood guy named Willem Henrik, they got married just last month in Norway with just his close family there. Glad she's happy, I'm surely very happy with you."

"Very happy, I'm your wife of two years and all I make you feel is, 'very happy?'"

"You make me happier than anyone or anything on this earth and I love you with my entire heart. Anyways, do you know John and Elissa Darwin? They were in Slytherin a few years above myself, I was a Prefect under them. They've been dating since Hogwarts, goodness, since I started at Hogwarts. She's expecting as well, with their second child. They had a daughter a few years back. I'm assuming that they're trying to have a son but perhaps they're not, they're very loving. Marcus Flint is dating Penelope Clearwater, that Ravenclaw girl that used to date that prudish Weasley boy who had a wand up his arse."

"Draco, that wasn't very nice."

"I thought that it was quite funny."

"Dear, I think that even at twenty-three you struggle to tell the difference between 'funny' and 'bully,'" said Astoria, raising her eyebrows at him and pouring a bit more tea into her cup.

"And you're entitled to that opinion, but I somewhat disagree. Anyways, you know the Bulstrodes, she's coming, of course you remember her and Goyle's wedding. Her brother David will be here as well, he's about like thirty-three, he and his wife Olive have a ten year old son, he's off to Hogwarts next year, they're sure he'll be in Slytherin, his name is Noah."

"That's a bit of an odd name, don't you think? Is it a tradition?"

"They don't name Astrologically like we do, or after places or things, they name biblically. Noah is from the bible."

"Ah, yes of course. In the Wizarding World I suppose that names are more abstract."

"That may be a pureblood tradition."

"I suppose."

Draco and Astoria continued to chat throughout the afternoon, spending some good, quality time together that Draco annoyed and he felt it a good use of his time on his birthday, being with the woman that he loved. When he looked into her eyes, which were as bright and blue as the wing of the Emperor Butterfly or the petals of Forget-Me-Nots. It was a bit hard for Draco to believe that two years ago they had gotten married, and that just over two years ago they had been introduced to each other as adults, different as they had been when they were children yet they still managed to fit together so well and get to know each other. The future was looking bright and clear, and it was refreshing for Draco. He didn't have to consider her blood curse when she sat so healthy and happy in front of him, he didn't have to worry that the Dark Lord was roaming the halls of his home or that there was darkness looming around the corner, and for the first time ever, he could really enjoy life in the moment. Since he had slept in the same bed as Astoria his nightmares had gone nearly completely and he very much enjoyed her company.

Astoria straightened out Draco's try and went up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on Draco's forehead.

"You look perfect, now mind your manors and remember how to act around my mother. If I catch you reaching into my skirt you're not getting any for the rest of the week, and I mean that. Remember please and thank you, she prefers to be called Laurel but my father prefers Mr. Greengrass. My sister and Michael will be there, I know that Michael isn't our favourite but as long as you're respectful then he will be just as respectful. Of course they prefer to simply be Daphne and Michael, unlike you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah. It's always the same. Besides, you're one to talk, Madam Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy is just fine, I was just Astoria Greengrass before I married you anyways. My sister was Madam Greengrass and my mother and father were Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. Your parents were Lord and Madam Malfoy. They still are, even if it makes your Mother feel old."

"Yeah, I try not to think about that."

"Think about what?"

"The fact that my parents go by titles that only aristocrats would ever go by. No average parents would be called Lord and Madam. None of them dress the way we do or go to parties with royalty just because we're friends. None of them meet foreign Ministers or speak at least three languages. I was part of the group of people that called themselves Death Eaters and tore this world apart and my family's name was burned to the ground but it's as though a couple years in Azkaban for my Father and family house arrest has made it all disappear. We have plenty of old money to fall back on. We went back to our old lives of pureblood nobility whilst there are people that are still struggling to recover from the damn war. And on top of it all I lost my precious young daughter, there was nothing I could do about it, and at least I don't have to worry about loved ones lost in the war because the only person lost was my wicked Aunt Bellatrix and sure she was a terrible person but she used to tell me stories before bed and I would see she and Rodolphus dancing late at night in the main hall and she loved to dress up nicely. She helped tutor me in French when my Mother was busy and she wanted me to grow my hair like my Father so that she could style it. I'm allowed to hate the evil things that she did but still love some of the things that she did to make my childhood bearable before she completely fell off her rocker. Of course I'm too young to remember most of the things that she did before Azkaban and when she came back she was only a shell of herself, but she was a wicked wicked woman, yet to an extent she was family. It feels so unfair that I can hold a part of that wicked wicken woman and still live the lovely life which I enjoyed before the war with the mark."

"Draco, I know that it's easy to have survivors guilt, Death Eater's guilt, and many other guilts. War leaves us in seas of guilt and sorrow and war changes people. Yes, on paper your life may seem very similar to before the war, but you have changed so much. Trust me, you were two years above me, in my House, a Prefect, and our parents talked. I saw you a lot more than you did me, and you have changed for the better. I even was able to force you to apologize to the Weasley boy and Granger girl. You have moved forward and you have continued to move forward. You were a great Father to Ara during her short time here and you will be a great Father to any child that we may or may not have. You needn't worry about the past, well instead you should put your faith in G-d and Merlin and put your power into moving forward and giving your family a new name, now come on, let's get to dinner. You should be enjoying your birthday, not worrying."

Draco nodded and looked his wife in the eyes, admiring their beauty as he so often did. Astoria leaned into him and the two shared a sweet, passionate kiss. They separated and looked at each other, tender and loving.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

"Hello Laurel, Mr. Greengrass," said Draco, putting his hand out and shaking both of their hands, though Laurel pulled him into a hug. He then bowed his head at the two sitting down. "Daphne, Michael."

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Draco, do sit down. Have you been treating my sister well?"

"He always does," said Astoria, a wide smile, hanging her cloak on the hanger by the door and going to sit down next to her husband.

"Oh Tori, how I've missed you," said Laurel, walking towards her daughter and opening her arms, and the two shared a hug.

"Mother, I write to you as often as I can," she said, smiling widely.

"Oh I know, I know. How are you feeling? You seem a bit warm. Has your body been aching again?"

Draco looked slightly confused at this, but Astoria just cleared her throat and looked her Mother directly in the eyes.

"I'm completely fine, I don't know what you're speaking of. Now why don't we sit."

"Woah, Tori, you don't think that you're going to take a seat before giving me a hug!" insisted Daphne, hopping out of her chair and striding towards her sister.

"Of course, how could I forget."

The two sisters each shared a hug and then to a seat with their husbands. Astoria then turned to her father, who was sitting down, and bowed her head slightly.

"Father."

"Lovely Tori," said Mr. Greengrass, smiling widely and bowing his head back at her.

"That's a flashy tiara, where'd you get it?" asked Michael, sounding somewhat sarcastic.

"I really do like it, actually. It belonged to Draco's Mother."

"Did it really, I do think it looks a bit familiar," said Laurel, examining the tiara on her daughter's heads with her eyes.

"Yes, she wore it to her fifth anniversary party with my Father. She gave it to me, I wasn't aware at first, though it was a very kind gift. Especially considering that it's Draco's birthday."

"Oh yes, Draco, happy birthday, have you gotten any gifts yet?"

"I have, but they will be sorted through tomorrow with some help from the House Elves and Astoria of course."

"You don't suppose that you could open one gift today, do you?" asked Daphne, sliding a small box across the table to Draco, smiling. She put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "It's from us."

Draco nodded and reached down, taking the ribbon off of the small box and pulling off the lid. There, sitting in foam, was a ring. It was a small snake, in a carefully placed circle, with two emeralds for eyes that looked right up at him. On the inside of the ring there was the Malfoy Family Seal carved into it, and it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" asked Daphne, sounding bubbly.

"I love it, it's beautiful."

"Well put it on then," said Michael, smirking. He looked different than he had when he was at Hogwarts. He wasn't as thin now, instead more built. He had grown out of the haircut which he had had when he was fourteen and instead now wore it shorter and firmly slicked back, and though a rocky start with his on again and off again relationship with Daphne, the two stuck it out, got married, and were now inseparable. At that moment even, Michael's hand was resting gently on Daphne's arm. Laurel and Cyrus weren't thrilled about her decision to marry Michael, but in seeing how happy he made Daphne, their minds were put at ease. Of course, seeing Astoria and Draco's relationship made them a bit happier than Daphne and Michael's, but they still greatly loved both of their daughters.

Draco slid the ring onto his right ring finger, the hand that didn't bear his wedding wing.

"It's wonderful."

"Yes, it's very lovely. Thank you," said Astoria, looking up at her sister and brother in law.

"Oh please, you don't need to thank them for me. Thank you very much, you really didn' have to."

"Well we insisted, the ability to please the only man in the world who has everything other than perhaps Her Majesty, the Queen's husband is an opportunity to take."

"You suppose that the Queen's husband has everything he could ever want?"

"Well, he is married to the Queen," said Michael, shrugging, siding with his wife.

"I suppose so."

"You know Draco, I didn't like you in school," said Daphne, taking a bite of bread. "I figured that I was above you, that you were far too icy for me."

"Well, I suppose that my secondary school self wasn't the most welcoming. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, my sister of course. And mother as well. I mean, mother gushes over how well you treat Astoria every time that we meet for tea, and Astoria used to talk about you after our mothers would set up those little meetings for us thinking that we would fall in love. Whilst you ignored me and sat there reading as I scorned at you, Astoria was staring and falling in love. Of course, she never got to stay as long as she wanted to, but I figure that that was when it all started."

Draco turned to Astoria and smiled at her, looking her up and down, and Astoria did the same back to him.

"I suppose he is pretty great isn't he," said Astoria, taking Draco's hand and then looking back at her sister. Daphne and Laurel smiled kindly at their sister and daughter, glad that she was happy.

Draco and Astoria sat back in chairs, sipping champagne. Pansy and Theo were chatting with Daphne and Michael. The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, Adrian and Marina, were slow dancing in the corner and smiling at each other in a daze. Ann Calypso and Willem Henrik were chatting with Alexandre and Laurette Abreo, a French couple, and Laurette was holding her pregnant stomach. The French Minister of Magic's daughter, Margaux Dusenault, was seemingly flirting with Thomas Burke, whilst Achilles Burke and his wife Louisa were speaking to John and Elissa Darwin and Elissa too had a hand over her pregnant stomach. Prince Cicero, the Duke of Wales and Duchess Ellen of Wales were chatting with each other at a table. Evangeline was with her husband, Henry Avery, and they were seemingly trying to set Henry's sister Lorelei up with someone. Tracey and Zacharias Smith leaned back drinking, observing the crowd. Many other guests were simply chatting or dancing.

Draco and Astoria were approached by Blaise and Parvati approached Draco, and Blaise nudged Draco's arm.

"Happy Birthday mate," he said, smiling at him.

"I think I've heard happy birthday enough today, have you anything interesting to say instead?"

"Woah Draco, no need to be so bitter," replied Blaise, smirking and looking him up and down.

"Aren't you going to introduce your new girlfriend tous Blaise, or are you just going to keep us in the dark instead?" asked Astoria, speaking elegantly, holding up her glass carelessly.

"Well of course," said Blaise slyly, raising his eyebrows and taking Parvati's arm as she stepped forward. "This is my girlfriend, Parvati Patil."

Parvati bowed her head forward and then smiled up at the couple.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and Astoria, and Draco, I don't believe we ever met in school."

"No, we did not. Nice to meet you," said Draco, examining Parvati.

"Lovely to meet you, may I ask how you met?" asked Astoria, smiling sweetly at her.

"I was fitting him for a suit, I work at a high end suit shop, well, I own it actually. Anyways, I was fitting him and he didn't realize that I was the owner and thought that he knew suits better than I did. I assured him that I knew best and when he stopped being stubborn and put the suit on, he realized how nice he looked. He then offered me a date. Of course we used to meet up and study sometimes at school, but we never really did much more than study, it was a time of peace as opposed to getting to know each other."

"That's really lovely, I'm glad to see you two getting along so well, with the spark of new romance," said Astoria, smiling sweetly.

"Ah right, you guys have no clue what new love is like, you've been married for two years, you're practically ancient."

"Wow, thanks Blaise, that was kind of you," said Draco, signalling that he was done with this conversation.

"Well, we're going to dance, and you should too," said Blaise, raising his eyebrows, and Draco sighed and pushed himself out of his chair.

They were in a circle, five step waltzing. It was a nice, social way to dance, and it was in fact one of Draco and Astoria's favourite social dances. The men went in a circle in front of the woman, ready for a new partner, and when he stopped in front of one, his eyes were wide as he wasn't expecting who was in front of him. Wearing a light blue asymmetrical skirt and a thick shirt which was buttoned to the top, her hair half up and looking proud, was Ginny Weasley. Draco eyes went wide and as the group danced, he did so too, looking at her.

"Who let you in Weaslette? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I wish I didn't have to be here, but I am going to put on a brave face as it's your birthday and my fiance insists on making peace."

"Making peace? Great, Potter is here too? I'm sure that the House Elves melted at the sight of him, no wonder they let you in. You're going to burn Weasley, if my Father finds you're here then he'll be the one to drag you out by your hair."

"I'm sure that his House Arrest Supervision Auror wouldn't be very happy that he dragged Quidditch player slash Harry Potter's fiancee out of the Malfoy Manor by her hair, don't you think?"

Draco took a sharp intake of breath, looking at Ginny with a very bitter look.

"Oh and Malfoy, it wasn't the elves that let Harry and me in, it was your wife."


	21. Chapter XXI

“No! I won’t forgive you until you explain this to me in a way that makes sense!”   
“Being on Harry Potter’s bad side isn’t an option! If you want to clear your name so badly, you can’t have let him testify for you and then forget about him! You know that this is going to make the papers, considering they’re already here, so it’s best that you agree to this and go speak to him, because I’m sure that ‘The Malfoy Heir Kicks the Chosen One, Harry Potter, Out of his House,’ isn’t going to look good on any paper no matter how nicely they try to word it, and trust me, we can have as many high up connections and hopes and dreams as we want, the Wizarding World will see us as the evil side until something could prove us wrong! This could be good for us!”   
“I don’t see how me shaking hands with the famous Scarhead could help my reputation do anything!”   
“I have no clue what you want me to do now then! I’ve told you what it will look like, and shaking his hand would be the least that you-” Astoria stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the piece of furniture behind her and trying to catch her breath. Draco stepped forwards, grabbing Astoria’s arm.    
“Astoria, hey, Tori, what is going on?”    
“It’s nothing, you should just go and enjoy your party. Just give me a moment to rest.”    
“No, tell me what’s wrong.”    
“It’s just the blood curse. Giving birth to a dying baby was hard on my body, which is already weaker than the normal body. It’s part of the reason that I feel as though I’ve killed her, my body has been quite weak recently. I’m prone to going out of breath and I actually had a fever a few days ago, and I’m much more groggy and tired recently. I’ve been talking to my mother, and it’s all due to the blood curse. It will subside soon, but it’s just uncomfortable and my body is tired. I will be alright, but I didn’t want to tell you. I didn't want you to worry. As long as I’ll get better then there’s nothing to worry about, so I figured that it didn’t matter.”   
“Tori, Tori I’m so sorry. You should’ve told me, really you should’ve. I want you to feel happy and healthy, especially when you're with me. I’m so sorry that I didn’t notice, I really am. I figured something was wrong, but I didn’t realize that you were so weak, I-” Draco halted, his voice cracking, and tears ran down his face. “I’ll talk to Potter, okay. You rest, please, please feel better. One of the maids can bring you some food and water, we’ll talk later, alright?”   
“You don’t need to talk to Potter if you don’t want to. I’m sorry that I pushed it onto you. It’s your birthday, and I should’ve remembered that it was about your happiness.”    
“You said it yourself. We have nothing, our name has gone to nothing.  _ You are my happiness _ . Now please, rest. I’ll talk to Potter.”   
Astoria took a deep breath and nodded, and then Draco held her close for a hug. He let her go and the two shared a knowing look, and then Astoria took a seat on the chaise lounge couch, and Draco rang the servant’s bell on his way out.    
  


“Potter, I should apologize for my disrespect but you must know that I’m doing this on my wife’s behalf to repay the debt I owe to you for both saving my life and for testifying for myself and my family.”    
“Well, how kind of you,” murmured Ginny very sarcastically, taking a swig from the glass of firewhiskey in front of her. Harry shot her a look.    
“I’m not sure that you owe me any debt, Malfoy, but you should be a better person, it would clear your name much more, for what it’s worth.”    
“It’s worth nothing, you’ve no idea what clearing your name is like.”    
“The Potter Stinks badges say differently.”    
“Oh please,” said Draco, rolling his eyes and turning away, looking down at the ground.    
“Just consider it Malfoy.”    
“If you insist, Mr. Saviour. But know that you’re not always right, and that there is very little that you can do for me.”   
“I’ve done all that I am obligated to do for you, but you are obligated to do a hell of a lot more Malfoy. I’m only here to wish you a happy birthday and explain to you as to what you have to do.”    
“Oh whatever Potter, enjoy my birthday party, I’m going to be with my wife,” said Draco, standing up and looking to the side. The door swung open, and there was a maid with Cherry standing next to her, not looking well. “What is it Ellie?”    
“It’s Madam Malfoy, Sir. She is not looking well at the moment,” said, sounding out of breath as though she’d been running.    
Draco’s eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. He glanced at Harry and Ginny and then looked up at Ellie, the maid.    
“Take me to her, now!”   
“Wait, let me come with you,” said Ginny, and Malfoy shot her an odd look. 

The group of five, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ellie, and Cherry, entered the room which Astoria was in. Isme, Astoria’s favourite House Elf was there, holding a bowl, which Astoria was vomiting in. Draco ran towards her.    
“Tori, are you alright, oh Merlin!”   
Astoria looked up for a moment, opened her mouth to speak, and then leaned back down, throwing up again.    
The door opened loudly behind them and Narcissa and Laurel were there, looking very worried.    
“Oh my dear, are you alright Tori? Should we call a Healer?” asked Laurel, clearly quite upset, running towards her daughter and kneeling down next to Draco. Narcissa, ever so lady like and composed in Malfoy fashion, stood in the corner with an anxious expression.    
“No, I know what to do,” said Ginny, and everyone in the room looked at her. It was clear that the Mothers hadn’t yet noticed the presence of the famous couple, but the silence was broken by Astoria vomiting again, and her nose began to bleed. “I’d assume in a Manor such as this you’ll have a potions cabinet. I’ll need a blood replenishing potion for the blood that she loses from her nosebleed. She’ll need dreamless sleep so that she can sleep, she’ll need up to ten hours at least to recuperate from what her body is currently going through. A basic healing potion should do well to settle her stomach and some bubble juice will also help settle her stomach. Though it would normally make her much more open and loosen her up, as she will be asleep as it’s effects start to set in it won’t matter so much,” ordered Ginny, and though Narcissa and Laurel seemed reluctant to listen to Ginny’s advice, Ellie immediately reached down to grab Cherry’s hand.    
“Come on, let’s go to the potion cabinet.”    
With a pop, Ellie and Cherry were gone.    
“Miss Weasley, you’ve missed your call supplying potions to Healers,” said Laurel, looking up at Ginny and rubbing Astoria’s back smoothly.    
Narcissa shuffled awkwardly and looked at Draco who just looked at her a bit sadly and Draco nodded in understanding. Astoria stopped vomiting and looked up, blooding flowing from her nose. Draco’s eyes went wide and he reached into his tailcoat pocket, using his handkerchief to wipe her face and catch the blood.    
“Thank you,” said Astoria weakly.    
“Save your breath Tori, you need to rest.”    
“I have a nosebleed, I’m not dying.”    
“Always stubborn, even when your nose is flowing like a faucet,” said Laurel with a small laugh. “Always your father’s daughter.”   
Astoria gave a weak smile through the handkerchief and then she leaned forward, and vomited in the bowl once again.   
Ellie and Cherry reentered and they were floating many potions in front of them. Ginny rushed over and Harry watched her, stepping aside and allowing his girlfriend to do what she knew to do. Laurel and Draco looked unsure, but after a moment of hesitation they stepped away from Astoria. Ginny grabbed the healing potion first and then instructed Astoria to sit up a bit, so that she wouldn’t choke. She asked Isme for a handkerchief and then held it to Astoria’s nose, pinching the soft part lightly, holding the potion bottle to Astoria’s lips and tilting it back. She put a hand on the bottle and drank, allowing the healing potion to go down her throat and taking a deep breath when she was done drinking.    
“Alright, now some blood replenishing, it will do good for all the blood that she’s losing in the nose, as well as help stop the bleeding. I know a couple spells that might help as well but I’m afraid that Harry performs them far better than I do. Now here, take the potion Madam Malfoy,” said Ginny, speaking to Astoria respectfully, as even though Ginny didn’t always show favour to the Malfoy family, she knew how to act and when. She took the blood replenishing potion and tipped it back, allowing her to drink. She then began to wipe the blood off of her face, and beckoned Harry over.    
“Ginny, I didn’t realize that you had a calling to be a Healer,” he said.    
“Trust me, I’m much better at Quidditch, this is pretty basic.”    
Harry began a couple spells, one to stop the bleeding and one to clean her face of the blood. Though very pale, she now looked much better than a moment ago. Ginny looked at Astoria and then took the bubble juice in one hand and the dreamless sleep in the other. The bottle of bubble juice had a straw in it already, and Ginny handed it to Astoria and instructed her to drink. She took a few drinks and then Ginny’s took the bottle back from her.    
“Now, I know that the last thing everyone in this room wants is for Astoria to go to sleep without you seeing her recovering, but the best way for her to recover is to take the dreamless sleep and rest for as long as possible. Now I’m not completely sure what’s caused this, but I’ll assume that everyone in this room knows and I can guess a few things based on some things that I’ve learned from my sister in law, Fleur. Now, here you go Astoria, take all of this dreamless sleep and you should be dozed off in a few moments.”    
“Thank you so much, Miss Weasley.”    
“Oh please, I’m not noble. It’s Ginny. Now drink.”    
Astoria nodded, looking at Ginny and bringing the bottle to her lips.   
“Thank you so much, Ginny,” said Astoria, and Ginny just nodded kindly at the younger girl, and she drank. She took the bottle back and everyone took a step back.    
“I’ll make sure she makes it to bed, goodnight Astoria,” said Draco, kissing her head. Laurel too took towards her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She then took a step back, wiping her tears with her own handkerchief. The thought that this daughter of hers was going through so much and that it was going to get better before it got far, far worse was so sad to her, and she couldn’t change anything about it, as it was simply the truth. Narcissa stepped forward, tight faced.    
“I suspect that the rest of the guests have made it out by now. Thank you for your help, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, but Ellie, you should show them out. They’ve lent us plenty enough of their time.”    
Harry and Ginny nodded at Narcissa, who was looking uncomfortable. They then stepped forward, making their way to the doorway.    
“Thank you Potter, Weaslette,” said Draco, awkwardly.    
“Weasley.”    
“Right, Weasley.”    
The couple nodded at Draco and then stepped out, Ellie leading them.    
“You’ll take her upstairs, watch her through the night, won’t you?”   
“Of course,” said Draco, nodding at Laurel. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek, taking a look at her daughter and then letting herself out. Narcissa stepped forward, giving her son a hug, and then nodded at him, leaving him in silence. Now, all that was left was Draco and Astoria, who had now dozed off, with Isme and Cherry perched on a chair.    
“Do you need help moving Madam Malfoy, Sir?”   
“She would want to be called Astoria. You don’t think that you could apparate us both?”    
Cherry nodded.    
“Well of course we could Sir, we’re elves.”    
Draco nodded, realizing the stupidity of his question though pretending that it was a normal question, keeping himself composed. Cherry grabbed Draco’s hand, and Isme held onto Astoria, and there was a loud pop throughout the room. Draco would never understand elf magic, as when they were next on flat ground they were in Draco and Astoria’s bedroom, Isme tucking Astoria under the covers and Draco standing alone next to his side of the bed.    
“Is there anything else I can help you with Sir Malfoy?”   
“No, thank you Isme.”    
And with that she was gone. Draco went to his closet, opening it and taking out the pajamas which were hanging there, left out for him. He began to strip, slowing unbuttoning each button, and then slipped on his pajamas. He walked slowly to his bed, peeling up the covers and then lying down. He leaned back, laying his head on the pillow and looking at how peaceful Astoria looked now. Pale and exhausted, but peaceful. He left a final kiss on her forehead, and then let his eyes flutter shut, falling into a restless sleep. 

  
  



End file.
